Down the Rabbit Hole
by Advi
Summary: Curiosity takes Kagome down a hole that previously swallowed Sesshoumaru. But what waits for our curious miko and regal Daiyoukai is a magical world unlike theirs! Watch out for Naraku in drag!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Advi does not own Inuyasha, name, or characters. All rights to Inuyasha and all associated characters (of the original story and anime series) belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan, publishers of the Inuyasha manga and Tankoubon.

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

By Advi

Inuyasha and company were traveling deep through a thick forest when they heard a loud, mournful, wail. "What was that?" Kagome asked, as she stopped walking.

"We're walking on," said Inuyasha gruffly, not wanting to stop and help any fallen old-men again.

"Someone must be in trouble," said Sango urgently, gripping the over-large boomerang strapped to her back.

"We are very deep in this forest, perhaps it is a traveler who got lost," Miroku commented.

"Then we better help them!" said Kagome, straight away.

Again, another wail was heard, and at once, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou, ran in the direction the cry came from. "Not this again!" Inuyasha huffed, as he followed his comrades begrudgingly.

Kagome led the way, running as fast as she could through the lush forest. She could hear what seemed to be an old man weeping. "He's near!" she called to her companions. _Strangely, his voice sounds rather familiar._

Kagome pushed herself through a bush and found a sight that made her stop in her tracks. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, as she pushed herself through the bush. But, before Kagome could answer, Sango ran into Kagome's back, while Miroku pushed himself out of the bush and right into Sango. Together, the three of them fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelled.

"HOSHI-SAMA!!" Sango shouted, throwing the monk off her.

"Sorry! I really did not mean to do that!" Miroku apologized sincerely.

"Jaken?" said Kagome, sitting up. The three of them turned to a small imp-like creature sitting in front of a large tree, weeping. A little girl was by his side and she seemed to be hugging a large piece of white cloth to her chest. "Rin-chan? … What are the both of you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" she added.

The moment she mentioned Sesshoumaru's name, Jaken wailed loudly.

Shippou and Kirara finally came through the bush and so did Inuyasha. "Keh, it's only these two. C'mon let's go! I don't want to be here when that fellow returns."

"Go away Inuyasha! You are not needed here, go away and let us mourn the memory of your brother in peace!" Jaken cried.

Inuyasha and the others were stunned.

Kagome jumped to her feet and said, "Mourn… is, is Sesshoumaru… dead?" she asked.

"LOOK!" Jaken cried, holding up one of Sesshoumaru's boots.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou came closer and saw all of Sesshoumaru's clothes, swords and armor lying near the trunk of the large tree. Kagome knelt down and touched Sesshoumaru's white Kimono with red _sakura's_ dyed on the shoulder and the sleeves. "What happened?" Kagome asked softly, her voice filled with sympathy at the Daiyoukai's passing.

Jaken gave a great sniff, wiped his nose on his sleeve, and answered, "Poor Sesshoumaru-sama… what a way to go. He was just sitting here by this tree, resting, when suddenly the ground swallowed Sesshoumaru-sama up." The imp then sniffed loudly before he continued, "Rin and I pulled and pulled… but… it was of no use… the ground swallowed poor Sesshoumaru-sama and spat out his clothes."

Kagome bent over Sesshoumaru's clothes and armor and saw a hole between the ground and the tree. It looked deep and dark; however, all of a sudden, Inuyasha laughed out loud. Everyone turned and stared at him. He was laughing so hard, that he clutched his stomach and bent over. Jaken, annoyed that Inuyasha would laugh with such gusto at the demise of his elder-brother, marched up to the hanyou and pointed one of his little fingers at him. "You awful hanyou! How dare you laugh as if someone had just told a good joke! Your brother has just died!"

Inuyasha laughed still. Then, taking deep breaths and wiping a tear from his eye, the half-demon turned to Jaken. "Who wouldn't laugh at that cold-hearted ass's death? Keh! I never considered that jerk as my brother!"

"You awful, awful hanyou!" Jaken shouted, "Sesshoumaru-sama was a good being! Why did not the ground open up and eat you instead! I hope something bad happens to you!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Keh, Sesshoumaru ain't here to protect you. You sure you want to speak to me like that?"

Jaken meeped and moved away.

Kagome turned her back on the two and sighed. She looked down the hole again and noted that light hardly penetrated the darkness within. "Sesshoumaru was very tall and he had a good built… how could he fall into this narrow hole?" Kagome wondered out loud. She leaned towards the hole and put her hand in and watched her fingers, palm, and wrist, vanish into pitch black darkness. It appeared as if, someone had cut her hand clean off from the wrist down. "My goodness!" Kagome exclaimed.

She pulled her hand out and at once, felt an unknown force pull her hand back into the darkness. Kagome gasped. She could feel a very powerful current of wind coiled around her hand. It was so powerful that it pulled her arm into the hole. Kagome screamed when she thought her head would smack painfully against the tree trunk. But it did not. Instead, it was as if the old large tree moved out of the way and the crack between the tree and the ground grew larger. Kagome found that she was being pulled into the dark hole, the same hole that swallowed Sesshoumaru.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome felt herself plunge into the darkness, but, all of a sudden, there was a tug on her left foot. "PLEASE, PULL ME UP!" Kagome screamed. She felt three sets on hand's holding on to her foot. They tugged and tugged, Kagome felt as if they were winning; however, the current of wind gave Kagome an almighty pull. She felt as if her body was being pulled apart, and then, the hands around her foot, slipped away.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she fell into pitch darkness.

"KAGOME!" she heard her friends call her name. They sounded very far away.

"Everyone…" Kagome murmured, despairingly.

xxoXoxx

For a long time, as she fell, Kagome kept her eyes closed. It felt as if she was falling down forever, being pulled by the strange current of wind coiled around her hand. After what seemed a long, long time, Kagome opened her eyes and immediately, she gasped. She was no longer falling through a pitch black bottomless pit, but a jeweled tunnel.

"Amazing… I have never seen so many jewels in all my life!" said Kagome, astounded. The walls of the tunnel were tiled never-endingly with jewels of every color, glittering dazzlingly.

Kagome looked towards the front and saw that her hand was still coiled in the current of wind that swirled powerfully around her small wrist. It was then that Kagome noticed something about herself.

"I'M NAKED!" Kagome yelled.

She then heard her echo bouncing off the walls of the cave.

_Oh that's right, when Sesshoumaru was pulled down this hole, his clothes were spit back up… GASP! Does that mean there is a naked Sesshoumaru lurking somewhere around here? EEEEEK! And I'm NAKED! If he sees me like this I would rather lightning strike me dead!_

Kagome blushed for no one to see, as she fell, naked, through the bejeweled tunnel.

After sometime, Kagome wondered how long she had been falling, when the jewels suddenly ended and Kagome saw that she was approaching something black and very big. "Oh kami!" she said nervously. "Oh kami… is this is? Is this the end?" Kagome asked aloud.

She fell very fast towards the black thing and closed her eyes as she came close to it. Kagome felt her body hit something soft, like a mattress. But, because she landed so hard against it, she was instantly knocked out.

_End of Chapter One_

* * *

Hello everybody! I am back with another story! This is the end of the first chapter. Now the big question is, since Kagome is still alive after having fallen through the hole, does that mean that Sesshoumaru is alive as well? What will Kagome find when she wakes up?

Find out in the next chapter!

Now for a bit of translating.

_Japanese_ - English

_Kami_ - God

_Daiyoukai_ - Great demon

_Hanyou_ - Half demon

_Hoshi_ - Buddhist Priest

See you in the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Two

By Advi

Kagome stirred out of sleep on a very soft mattress. The room was cool and strangely, the scent of roses filled the air. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself lying on a round, red bed. She sat up and saw that the room stood at the end of a long tunnel, which walls were lined with mirrors. Kagome placed her hand down and felt a soft skirt. She looked at her self and saw that she was dressed in a white and blue dress. The young miko even saw that she was wearing white, knee high socks, which were frilly at the top with a pair of black, Mary-Jane shoes.

Kagome climbed out of the bed and walked up to the mirror. When she saw her reflection, she gasped. Kagome had on the prettiest white and blue dress she had ever seen. _Any Gothic Lolita would envy me in this dress_, thought Kagome.

Her dress had two blue bows on the top of the bodice. The bows were further decorated in white lace. The top of her bodice had blue and white frills with white lace edgings. Her sleeves were in blue and puffed at the top, but when it came down to her elbows, it was white in color, and flared. The hem of her sleeves were finished in lace and decorated with a row of small bows. The skirt of her dress was made in two separate parts and colors. The top of her skirt was blue in color; however, it was short, as it came down to her hips with many tucks in it, creating a wavy pattern. Below the blue skirt was an elaborate white skirt, tiered in three layers of lace. When Kagome turned, she saw that there was a big bow behind and that it was decorated with lace and many small bows.

"This dress must be really expensive," Kagome commented, as she admired the dress. She also noticed that her hair was combed neatly and that she was wearing a hair-band that had a blue bow on its side. "I must thank the person who gave me such beautiful clothes," said Kagome, turning around to gaze at what seemed to be an endless corridor of mirrors.

"A hall of mirrors," said Kagome, as she walked slowly down the hallway.

She noticed something odd about the floor and looked down. The floor was covered in rose petals. Kagome brought her gaze forward and saw that rose petals covered the length of the hallway. "A lot of roses must have been used for this… I pity the person who has to clean this later," said Kagome, as she continued to walk.

Kagome walked and walked, she could see the door at the end of the hallway, but felt that the more she walked, the further the door seemed to be. "It must be my imagination," she told herself.

Kagome stopped and gazed into a mirror and saw another endless tunnel of mirrors and of her own reflection gazing back to her. She walked up to her reflection and put her hand on the mirror. "Look's like you're stuck in a tunnel of mirrors too," Kagome told her reflection.

"Oh not really," her reflection answered. Kagome jumped away from the mirror. "You better start running to catch the door, or you shall be stuck in this tunnel of mirrors forever," said Kagome's reflection, pointing towards the door.

Kagome turned and saw that the door was indeed moving away. The hallway was getting longer too as mirrors magically appeared on the wall while it grew longer. Kagome gasped, then, ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The door seemed to have noticed that she was moving faster because it too began to move faster.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled at the door. She forced herself to run even faster as she chased after the door that was, incredibly, running away. Kagome managed to close the distance between the door and her self and was now close enough to touch the knob. However, she was becoming tired. She reached out to catch the doorknob, but the door dodged out of her way.

"AH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kagome scolded the door.

She threw her hand out and tried to catch the doorknob once more, but again, the door moved out of her reach. Kagome felt her temper flare. "Darn you!" she cursed the door. She tried to catch the door knob again, but the door evaded to the right, then left, then right, and left again.

Kagome was huffing; she felt her legs threatening to give way. "No, not yet! One more time!" Kagome lunged at the door once again, and this time, caught the knob. She turned it and immediately the door stopped moving. She pushed the door open and stumbled out into another hallway. The door slammed shut, angry that Kagome had managed to open it.

Kagome panted heavily, clutching her chest as she sat on the ground. It looked like she was inside a cave, but this cave was filled with doors, all red and all bearing a golden doorknob.

Once she had rested enough and her strength had returned, Kagome stood up and began to walk down this cave filled with doors. A little yellow bird surprised Kagome, as it flew above her head and away. Kagome decided to follow the little bird, knowing it would show her the way out of the cave. And so, it did.

Kagome came to the entrance of the cave and walked onto the most beautiful country road she had ever seen. Daisies were planted at the road side, while large trees lined the road. The trees stood tall and looked old, their branches large and long, some even had branches with leaves that touched the road.

The sun shone gently from above and a balmy, gentle breeze, blew through the area. Kagome walked down the enchanting road, admiring its beauty. She then noticed that fields of gold stood behind the large trees. "What a beautiful place this is," said Kagome, "I wonder where am I?"

Just then, she heard the gentle pattering of feet behind her and turned around to see a white rabbit that curiously, resembled Shippou, running towards her. "Shippou?" Kagome called out.

The white rabbit, stopped and answered, "Who are you calling Shippou? Honestly children!" said Shippou, the white rabbit crossly. He then gazed down at his pocket-watch and exclaimed, "Oh, I will be late! Oh, the Queen of Hearts will have my head if I am late for today's match!" Then off the little white rabbit ran, leaving Kagome befuddled.

"Queen of Hearts… a white rabbit… it is almost as if I'm inside Alice in Wonderland," said Kagome, to her lonesome self. Then, an idea struck her. Kagome began to chase after the white rabbit. "I wonder, could Sesshoumaru be alive and somewhere in this Wonderland-like world? Perhaps the white rabbit knows."

"Excuse me! Mr. Rabbit!" Kagome called out to the little white rabbit hopping far in front of her. "Please, Mr. Rabbit, please stop, I need to ask you a question!" Kagome called out, as she chased after the rabbit.

"Go away child, and leave me be, I must get to the match or the queen will have my head!" Shippou the white rabbit answered.

"But please! I need to know if a tall man, with-" not watching where she ran, Kagome tripped over a stone in the road and fell. "Ouch!"

She quickly sat up but, the little white rabbit had disappeared. Kagome huffed and pouted, "Honestly, Shippou… who are you calling a child?" Kagome picked herself up and began walking down the road.

She walked until she came to the oddest road sign she had ever come across. It was actually a tray with two very large teacups on it. One had a blue arrow on it, pointing left with English words that read 'Tennial village' and the other had a red arrow pointing right with the words 'Castle Carroll' written on it. "Which way should I go?" Kagome asked herself, after she had read the signs. Good thing she could read English.

Kagome crossed her arms and stood staring at the teacups. "The white rabbit said it was going to be late for the match the Queen of Hearts is hosting… but, unlike Alice, I am not interested in the white rabbit. I am; however, interested to know if Sesshoumaru is in this odd Alice in Wonderland-like world. I must also find a way back to the Sengoku Jidai."

"May I make a suggestion?" said a voice behind Kagome.

Kagome jumped out of fright and spun around clutching her chest. Behind her, on the largest mushroom she had ever seen, sat a very-very large caterpillar, whose face resembled Toutousai.

"Toutousai?" said Kagome, stunned.

The caterpillar was smoking a hookah, and as it puffed out rings of smoke, the Toutousai caterpillar said, "Really, dear child, who is this Toutousai? It is not my name, nor the name of anyone I know."

"Err… I'm sorry… you resemble a person I am acquainted with," Kagome apologized, embarrassedly.

"Never the matter," Caterpillar Toutousai answered. It blew out more rings of smoke, and rather serenely, said, "Now, as I was saying earlier… may I suggest you go towards Castle Carroll."

"Why is that, Mr. Caterpillar?" Kagome asked, politely.

"Why, all the villagers shall be there of course. Everybody in the kingdom is obliged to attend the Queen's match." Caterpillar Toutousai answered courteously.

"Aren't you going to attend as well?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no," Caterpillar Toutousai answered. "The queen dislikes my habit of smoking and I am barred from her castle."

"I see," Kagome replied. Maybe she would find Sesshoumaru there or perhaps someone who had seen him. "Thank you Mr. Caterpillar!" said Kagome, as she walked away from the giant mushroom with the large smoking caterpillar on it.

So, that's how Kagome decided to walk to Castle Carroll.

xxoXoxx

As Kagome walked down an odd forest road towards the castle, she could not help noticing how very large the flowers were in this land. They stood at least over seven feet in height. But as she continued to walk, Kagome came by a quaint little cottage. It had a white picket fence around it and a garden filled with rose bushes of ever color under the rainbow. "I wonder who lives in this cottage?" Kagome asked herself.

As she continued to walk further, she found the occupants of this little cottage seated at a long table by the side of the house. They seemed to be in the midst of a tea party. Kagome stopped and stared. "It's the Mad Hatters tea party!" she commented, amazed.

"Oh," said Kagome to herself, "I wonder what they are still doing at home? Should they not be at the Castle to watch the Queen's match?" Then something familiar struck her about the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse. The Mad Hatter looked like Inuyasha, while the March Hare looked like Kikyou and the Dormouse resembled Myouga, the flea.

They spotted her standing outside by the fence and called out to Kagome. "You girl! Come and join us for we are having the merriest of times!" called Mad Hatter Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at Mad Hatter Inuyasha in disbelief. "I really am in another world… this Inuyasha is actually polite!" said Kagome, softly, under her breath.

"Umm… are you sure I can join you? Aren't you going to attend the Queen of Heart's match?" Kagome asked.

"Oh in a little while!" answered March Hare Kikyou.

"All right… let me enter through the front gate," said Kagome. She turned to go but Dormouse Myouga called out. "No, no, girl, you can use the back gate here!" Kagome turned and saw another gate that was much closer to the party. Kagome ran to the little gate, pushed it open, and walked up to the long table. She took her seat next to Dormouse Myouga and opposite March Hare Kikyou.

"Umm… thank you for having invited me," said Kagome, politely to her host, Mad Hatter Inuyasha.

"Oh, think nothing about it, more the merrier I say!" The Mad Hatter answered. Kagome felt rather uncomfortable around this Inuyasha, and it was not because even in this world he was with Kikyou, it was because he was so polite.

"What is your name, girl?" March Hare Kikyou inquired.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," Kagome answered.

"WHAT AN ODD NAME!" The Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Dormouse exclaimed. Then Dormouse Myouga announced, "Shall we all drink to this odd-name here?"

"Oh let's" Mad Hatter Inuyasha and March Hare Kikyou answered.

They each held a teacup to Kagome and toasted, "To Odd-name!" and drank the contents of their cups. "Excuse me," said Kagome feeling insulted. "My name isn't odd, and it's rude to tease a person about their name!"

"Now-now," said Mad Hatter Inuyasha, "It was all in good fun!"

Kagome apologized for her outburst and took a sip of her tea, and blanched. "This tea is salty!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes," said March Hare Kikyou taking a sip of tea, "we're having salty tea today." Then, Dormouse Myouga went on to say, "The day before we had tea that would turn you small and then big." Kagome placed her cup of tea down and stared at it as if it were poison. _I think I should leave this mad tea party before they do something strange to me!_

Mad Hatter Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and said, "Odd name, I have a riddle for you. I was telling my dear friends this riddle just before you came. We had so much fun laughing as no one could tell me the answer. Shall you like to hear this riddle?"

Kagome did not think hearing a riddle could bring any trouble and nodded her head. "Yes, I would like to hear it," she answered.

"Ooh good!" said Mad Hatter Inuyasha rubbing his hands in delight. It made Kagome feel as if she should have walked out of this mad tea party when she had the chance to.

"What rises from the West and sets in the East?"

"Huh?" said Kagome, confused. "I think I must have heard it wrongly, could you please repeat it again?"

"Very well," said Mad Hatter Inuyasha with a huff. "What rises from the West and sets in the East?"

Kagome stared at Mad Hatter Inuyasha. _I did hear it correctly the first time around!_ "Excuse me, shouldn't it be 'What rises from the East and sets in the West?'" said Kagome, in an attempt to correct the Mad Hatter.

"Oh no, no, Odd name. What a silly riddle! After all there isn't anything that rises in the East and sets in the West!" said the Mad Hatter.

"Well the sun does!" Kagome pointed out. She was starting to get angry with Mad Hatter Inuyasha. However, after she had spoken, the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse gasped at Kagome. "Odd name, you truly are an odd person!" said Dormouse. "Why everybody knows the sun rises in the North and sets in the South!"

"What?" said Kagome, perplexed.

"Oh look!" said March Hare Kikyou, pointing towards the road. Kagome turned and saw Shippou the white rabbit run pass the house. "Shouldn't he have arrived at the castle long ago?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Mad Hatter Inuyasha and March Hare Kikyou stood up and walked from the long table in the garden to the back gate, while the door mouse turned his teacup over and fell asleep underneath. "Farewell Odd one," said the March Hare. "We are off to attend the Queen's match. Would you like to walk with us since you were on the way there as well?"

Kagome turned in her seat and replied, "Oh no, please go on ahead! I wish to finish my tea first."

"Very well," replied Mad Hatter Inuyasha as he walked away with the March Hare.

Kagome looked down at her teacup and twisted her lips at her salty tea. "Honestly! Salty tea and the sun rising from the North, this world is odd, very odd." She then got up with the cup in hand and emptied its contents at the nearest rose bush. Kagome placed the teacup on the table and walked out of the Mad Hatter's garden. "All I want to do is find that silver-haired Daiyoukai-"

"Did you say silver-haired?" said a voice much like Miroku's. Kagome looked about, but no one was around. "Up here," said the voice. Kagome looked up and in the tree next to her sat a Cheshire cat, with Miroku's face. "Curiouser and curiouser." said Kagome, looking up at Miroku and Cheshire cat.

"Hello there," Kagome called out, "Do you know where I might find a tall man, with long silver hair? He has a dark blue half-moon on his forehead and maroon marks on his cheeks."

"Oh, I saw such a man only yesterday," Miroku the Cheshire cat answered.

"Really!" said Kagome, delighted to have found out that Sesshoumaru was in the same crazy world as she. "Where did he go? Do you know where I might find him?"

"One question at a time child," said Miroku the Cheshire cat, smiling down at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where I might find him?" Kagome asked again.

"At the Queen's match, certainly," the cat replied.

"Oh, since everybody in the kingdom will be attending the match?" Kagome asked politely.

"No," the Cheshire cat answered. "Because the man you seek was led by the Queen of Hearts and her guards in chains." Kagome gasped, as the cat continued, "He will be in the match itself, not viewing it. The one you seek is the Queen's prisoner." Then the Cheshire cat disappeared leaving only its grin hanging in mid-air.

"Sesshoumaru…" said Kagome standing by the tree in shock. "There is no way he could have been taken prisoner so easily… who is this Queen of Hearts… and her guards… they must be very strong if they managed to capture Sesshoumaru."

* * *

And that is the end of another chapter!

Okay, from now on, the chapters will not be posted this quickly. I usually like to post the first and second chapters in a short space of time, but the rest a week at a time. Be assured that _Down the Rabbit Hole_ will be posted once every week till its end, because the whole story is already written. All that is left for me to do is to proof it and post it here.

Finding herself in a Wonderland-like world, Kagome finally finds information about Sesshoumaru. However, finding out that he has been taken prisoner by the Queen of Hearts has Kagome concerned. Who is this Queen of Hearts and how could she take the powerful Daiyoukai prisoner? Find out in the next chapter!

Out next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Three

By Advi

Rather than walk, Kagome ran to Castle Carroll that was not as far as she thought it to be. As she ran towards the drawbridge, Kagome saw many rose bushes that stood in front of the castle, all of them bearing red roses. She ran into the castle and saw a couple of Dodo birds walking towards a grand arch that was decorated with hearts. Kagome moved towards the arch, but a large 7 of Diamonds card jumped in her way and held a spear towards her. "Where do you think you are going?" He demanded.

Kagome gazed at the card in astonishment. It looked very much like a card, except it had a head, arms and legs of a man. "I have come to attend the match," said Kagome, forcing herself to sound calm to the guard.

"Then you are using the wrong entrance!" the guard replied. "All those wearing blue and or white are to enter by the road of spades. Those wearing red and gold are to use the road of hearts."

"Oh," said Kagome, "Where may I find the road of spades?" she asked, making sure she sounded polite. The guard pointed behind her. Kagome turned and saw another archway decorated with motifs in the shape of spades. "Thank you!" said Kagome, as she jogged away to the other arch. Entering the arch, she saw a path lined with tall rose bushes. Kagome followed the path and found the most peculiar sight. She saw two, 2 of diamonds cards, painting the flowers of a white rose bush, red. "Excuse me, but why are you painting those flowers red," Kagome asked, as she stopped by the two anxious looking cards. "What an absurd question!" one card commented angrily, while the other answered, "We mistakenly planted a white rose bush. If the Queen of Hearts found out about our mistake she'll have out heads!"

"Just like in the book," Kagome muttered, as she walked away, leaving the two cards to their task. Kagome walked until she came by a large empty row of seats.

_That's odd; I thought the whole kingdom was here. Why are the seats here empty?_ Kagome wondered as she sat down. When she looked to the front, she saw before her the largest chess board she had ever seen. "It's a game of chess… well this is different from the book." Kagome commented to her lonesome self.

"You girl!" A gentle voice called to Kagome.

Kagome turned and saw a stand behind her and in it sat Kanna, dressed up as the white Queen. "Kanna?"

"Since you are the only citizen of my kingdom to attend, I order you to take the vacant place on the chess board!" said White Queen Kanna.

Kagome walked out onto the chess board and looked for the empty space. She found one in the middle of all the pawns. "Looks like I'm a pawn." said Kagome. "I guess my role in this game won't be for long." She looked in front and there on the other side of the board, Kagome found Sesshoumaru dressed in Western clothes.

He was staring at her in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out. He was dressed in a long red coat that was trimmed in gold. She could see that he wore a red and golden hearts brocade vest inside, over a white shirt that had ruffles on its front. Kagome thought Sesshoumaru looked very much like a French aristocrat. He was also wearing a pair of red pants and a pair of shiny black shoes. But the odd thing about his ensemble, which was not his long furry tail resting always on his right shoulder, it was a red collar around his neck.

"I'm glad I found you! I fell down the hole too and ended up in this world!" said Kagome, speaking to the Daiyoukai on the other side of the board. But, Sesshoumaru hardly spoke a word to her, though he did not appear to be his usual aloof self.

"Girl, do not fraternize with the enemy!" White Queen Kanna ordered Kagome. But Kagome, who did not wish to be ordered around by Kanna, took a step towards Sesshoumaru, who shook his head silently at her. Without warning, the white pawns beside Kagome drew their swords and held it to her neck. "What the?" said Kagome, stunned.

White Queen Kanna came onto the board and walked up to Kagome. "You girl! You wear the clothes of my country, hence you are my subject. As my subject," said Queen Kanna pointing her finger up at Kagome, "you will do as I say. You are lucky that I, unlike the Queen of Hearts, do not place subjugation collars on my unruly subjects." Queen Kanna then reached up and slapped Kagome, before walking away as the white pawns lowered their swords and sheathed them.

Kagome rubbed her stinging cheek and looked at Sesshoumaru. She wondered if the collar around his neck was the collar of subjugation the White Queen spoke about. "What have we got ourselves into?" She asked. It seemed Sesshoumaru had heard her, because closed his eyes, shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders as if in reply.

The trumpets blared and in came the Queen of Hearts, accompanied by guards, all of them from the Suit of Hearts. However, Kagome almost fainted when she saw who the Queen of Hearts was. Naraku.

Kagome clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Naraku… in a red dress… in a big red gown… he's the Queen of Hearts?" she asked, aghast. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and saw that he had his fangs bared at Queen Naraku.

"My dear subjects… and guests," said Queen Naraku. Kagome winced. It was Naraku all right, and he definitely spoke in a male voice. But strangely, he spoke in a very lady-like fashion which made Kagome's skin crawl. It looked like it made Sesshoumaru's skin crawl too.

"Thank you, one and all for attending the annual Red and White Chess Match! Now, before we start, I wish to bestow my love on my dear new lover!" Kagome made a face. _I pity the person that Naraku is going to bestow his love on._

Shocking Kagome further, Queen Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru, who gave the Queen of Hearts a glare of death.

Kagome made a sound, but it was not loud enough that anyone heard her.

Naraku walked up to Sesshoumaru and as he got closer to the Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru raised his fist. He was going to give Naraku a punch, when, suddenly, volts of electricity burst from the collar, giving Sesshoumaru such a powerful shock that the great Daiyoukai fell to his knees.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed. She tried to move from her space, but this time, the guards that followed the Queen of Hearts pointed the ends of their spears at her.

The Queen of Hearts turned his attention on Kagome. "Girl, how do you know the name of my new lover?"

Kagome placed one of her hands on her hip and pointed the other at Queen Naraku. Then, angrily, she said, "Lover? You? Sesshoumaru would never love another man!" All of a sudden, loud gasps filled the air.

"YOU FOUL GIRL!" Queen Naraku screamed. "HOW DARE YOU CALL A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN SUCH AS MY SELF A MAN!"

"Woman? You are a man and a being that does not understand what love is! Real love can't be forced on another person! When you are in love, you would never ever do anything to harm the one whom you love!" Kagome spoke her mind, though she knew it meant death.

"Humph, girl you are the one who does not know what love is. That is a man with much power. Once I have tamed him, I will have his great power. Till then, he will wear my collar of subjugation that will seal his voice and powers away till he submits to me!" said Queen Naraku, coldly.

"As usual, you are a heartless creature!" said Kagome, angrily at Queen Naraku.

Queen Naraku turned to his chess pieces and commanded. "My red Chessmen, listen to me, I order you to behead that foul girl's head!" With that, the Queen of Hearts walked up to Sesshoumaru. He refused to stand until he was shocked yet again. Then, the Queen's guards held him up.

"My dear subjects," said Queen Naraku, "I now bestow my love on this man." Kagome covered her eyes with her hands, but left a gap between her fingers hoping what was going to happen, would not.

Queen Naraku held Sesshoumaru's head up by his sliver hair and kissed the enraged Daiyoukai on his lips. Kagome closed her eyes. "Eww gross!"

Kagome opened her eyes again when she heard footsteps walking away. She saw Sesshoumaru wiping his mouth rigorously on his red sleeve and appearing extremely furious.

Kagome shivered, she had never seen Sesshoumaru that angry before. "If Naraku in drag kissed me, I'd be really angry too," she said quietly to herself.

When the Queen of Hearts took his seat, he held out his hand and ordered, "Let the match begin!"

Kagome found that she suddenly had no control of her body. She rose into the air and flew two paces in front and landed on the board. "Oh no… I'm going to be sacrificed." said Kagome. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and saw him mouth the word, 'Miko'. Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru and saw him point at her, then to himself and then motioned his head at the woods nearby. He was planning to escape.

Kagome gave him a gentle nod, acknowledging that she understood what he wanted to do. Just then, the pair turned when a Red knight jumped over the pawns and moved to the front. Kagome gazed desperately at Sesshoumaru. She knew her end was coming soon.

A white pawn then moved to her side and held its sword at the ready. Kagome gulped. She had a feeling the pawn beside her was holding its sword not to do battle with the red chessmen, but to keep Kagome in her square.

Before the next red chessman could move, Sesshoumaru jumped from his square and tried to move to Kagome. He got as far as the square from hers before he fell to his knees, as the collar electrocuted him. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted. She leapt from her square to Sesshoumaru. She heard a swish behind her and ducked down as a sword swung above her head, cutting a few strands of her black hair. Kagome fell to her knees next to Sesshoumaru writhing in agony. Even though she knew touching him meant that she too would be electrocuted, Kagome pulled the Daiyoukai to her and held his form in her arms. "Oh Sesshoumaru…" she muttered forlornly.

The moment she touched Sesshoumaru, the electric shock ceased. The Daiyoukai gasped for air. He had never before been in so much pain. This was even worst than the time Inuyasha severed his left arm which had now grown back. He relaxed in Kagome's embrace but it was not for long.

"THAT GIRL IS A WITCH!" Queen Naraku screamed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up. The other chessmen suddenly abandoned their posts and were inching towards the couple.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts commanded.

The chessmen, white and red, drew out their weapons and moved in onto the couple. Kagome clung onto Sesshoumaru, who raised his right hand. He knew there was not much he could do, but he was going to try with all his might to protect Kagome. For some strange reason, her presence by his side subdued the collar around his neck.

The chessmen surrounded them and raised their weapons high. Kagome closed her eyes and held on to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was damned if he allowed the moving statues to kill Kagome.

When they brought their weapons down, Sesshoumaru tried to swat the weapons away, but astonishingly, his whip shot out of his hand and zinged loudly through the air. With one snap of his wrist, Sesshoumaru's green whip, thrashed the chessmen closest to them. Swords were broken into three, while hands and stone torsos flew into the air. They crashed to the board and broke into a thousand pieces.

Kagome looked up and saw what Sesshoumaru did. "Your whip…" However, Sesshoumaru held Kagome by her waist and leapt high into the air.

The Queen of Hearts Naraku, stood from his seat and pointed at the couple in the air. "ARCHERS KILL THEM!"

Sesshoumaru turned in the air and saw a row of archers taking aim from one of the castle's ramparts. With the sound of many twangs made by the bowstrings, a hail of arrows flew towards the couple in the air. Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru waited till the arrows were near enough before he unleashed his neon-green whip again that cut all the arrows in half, raining them onto the chessboard below.

The couple then plunged into the forest and landed gingerly on the ground. However, Sesshoumaru, with Kagome still in his hold, leapt again, as they heard Queen Naraku shout. "Seize them! I want their heads!"

Another volley of arrows flew through the air. Sesshoumaru could hear them coming. When the arrows plunged through the foliage, Sesshoumaru landed by a tree and held Kagome close to his person, as arrows rained down, striking the tree and spearing the ground. However, the couple was spared.

Then, again, Sesshoumaru held Kagome around her waist, and this time as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Sesshoumaru leapt and soared once more through the trees, moving far from the castle.

However, this time when they landed, the couple fell roughly to the ground. Kagome rolled away from Sesshoumaru and immediately, the collar took its effect and electrocuted the Daiyoukai. Kagome saw what happened. She got to her feet immediately and ran to Sesshoumaru. She fell by his side and wrapped her arms around him. Instantly the electrocution ceased.

"Why do you have to suffer so much?" Kagome asked, sadly. She could not stand seeing the usually majestic and powerful demon lord succumb to such torture. Sesshoumaru could not reply. Though her touch subdued the torture, his voice was still sealed away. He breathed deeply and took in the comfort that Kagome offered.

Kagome allowed the Daiyoukai to rest his head on her lap. She also began to gently stroke his hair, trying to sooth away the pain. After a little while, they heard the sound of a bugle blowing.

"They are coming!" said Kagome.

Holding her hand, Sesshoumaru sat up. He was still breathing deeply.

"Do you think you can move?" She asked concernedly.

Sesshoumaru gave a gentle nod that he could.

Together they stood and with Sesshoumaru leading the way, they ran. Deeper and deeper into the forest they ran, past very large mushrooms and large flowers that turned towards the couple. Hand in hand they ran, Kagome clutching a stitch in her side. Finally at a large oak tree they stopped, both out of breath. Kagome, one hand in Sesshoumaru's and the other placed on the oak tree, panted. When she turned and looked at the Daiyoukai, she saw that he was bent over and gasping for air.

Kagome did not think that full demons would get tired. Inuyasha hardly became tired during their travels together, and sometimes, it seemed he could not stop moving. There were times that Inuyasha did become tired, but it was usually after a marathon of battles.

Inuyasha was half demon, while Sesshoumaru was full demon, yet here he was, looking exhausted. "Sesshoumaru… are you still in pain…?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, still breathing deeply. He sat down and as he did, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to down as well. When she sat beside him, he used his finger and wrote in the dirt, "With you by my side, this collar's power is restrained. However, I suspect that not all of its control is subdued."

"True," said Kagome, "You still can't speak. Do you think we have run far enough for the Queen of Hearts guards not to follow?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head no. Then, he wrote, "We must find a place to hide."

Together they stood up and hand in hand, they walked further into the forest trying to find a place where they could hide and rest. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked and walked, and as they did, the couple noticed something. All the trees in this part of the forest were gigantic. "These are the largest trees I have ever seen." said Kagome. Even Sesshoumaru gazed at the trees in amazement.

The base of the trees was about a hundred feet or even more in diameter. They also stood as tall as skyscrapers. The couple felt as if they were midgets in a forest full of giants. However, the forests of giants was silent, no life stirred on the ground except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. So quiet was it that their footsteps seemed loud. Kagome increased her grip around Sesshoumaru's hand.

The Daiyoukai noticed her nervousness though he was engaged in looking for cavities or hollows in a tree where they could hide and rest. Then he spotted one. Silently, he pulled Kagome to one of the bases of these gigantic trees. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked the Daiyoukai, forgetting that he could not answer.

Finally, they stopped at a cavity that was large enough for one person to pass through. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand, and this time nothing happened to him. He slipped easily into the cavity and then held his hand out beckoning for Kagome to follow. Just then, she heard the sound of a bugle blowing. "They're coming!" Quickly, Kagome slipped into the cavity and saw that the inside of the tree appeared like a cave. It looked like something had eaten its way into the tree and carved something like steps that went up into the trunk. Just then, the collar on Sesshoumaru's neck crackled. Immediately, before it could shock the Daiyoukai further, Kagome grabbed his hand and the collar became harmless once more.

"We have to find a way to remove that collar," said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. Then he pointed up at the stairs.

Kagome looked at the cavity they came through and thought that one of those card soldiers could easily slip through it. "Yes, I think we should go up too. Maybe we can find a place to hide up there." And so, they moved to the steps and climbed up its narrow and winding path. Many times they found holes, but they were too small for even one person to fit it. Finally, after what seemed a never ending climb. Sesshoumaru poked his head into a hole, and though it was dark, his youkai eyes saw that it was a comfortable space that the both of them could fit it.

He climbed first into the hole and then Kagome, but her voluminous skirt, got stuck in its opening. "I'm stuck!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and helped her. He pressed down on Kagome's skirt and gave a pull. She came through the hole just as echoes of "Search he tree" were heard from down below. "They're here," Kagome whispered. The couple huddled near the entrance of the hole. They found something like a step under the hole which they hid under and waited.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome heard many voices speaking and heard a loud voice order, "Check the holes!"

Kagome huddled closer to Sesshoumaru. They heard footsteps just right outside their hole and then saw a light shine inside. "No one's here!" Cried a soldier before he went away. But still, the couple waited in their hiding spot. Suddenly, a soldier far below cried, "We found another tree with an even larger cavity!"

Then the loud voice said, "STOP CHECKING THIS TREE AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT TREE!"

"YES SIR!" the soldiers replied.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited till they could not hear anymore footsteps before they crawled out of their hiding space. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked out of the hole. By what little light that Kagome could observe Sesshoumaru's face in, she could see that the illustrious Daiyoukai felt humiliated that he had to lower himself to hide from the enemy.

Kagome stood also and moved towards Sesshoumaru's side. Gently, she cupped his arm. He turned and gazed down at her. "Sesshoumaru, I promise that I will not rest until I have found a way to remove that collar."

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes slowly and placed his hand over hers. In this odd world, Kagome was his only friend and ally. He had no other choice but to trust in her. He moved away from the miko and into the darkness; however, the collar flashed and sparked, punishing its wearer. Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees in pain and suffering.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome threw her arms around the writhing Daiyoukai, her eyes filled with tears for him. The collar's powers died away, leaving Sesshoumaru gasping on the rough wooden floor. Once Sesshoumaru could move again, he sat against the wall of the hole. But, Kagome surprised him by sitting on his lap and leaning her head against his shoulder. He wanted to throw the miko off his person; however, he did not have the strength to do it.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized he had better get used to having Kagome in close proximity. Without her, the collar will torture him to death. Sesshoumaru breathed out a sigh and tilted his head to the side, resting his chin on Kagome's head. His tail then moved around the couple, giving its owner a comfortable cushion against the coarse wooden wall of their hiding place.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the life he had in the Sengoku Jidai. Oddly his dream also included Kagome in it.

* * *

Thus the conclusion of chapter three.

How did you like Naraku in a big red gown, dressed as the Queen of Hearts? I certainly had fun writing him as such an unusual character. I hope he was evil enough.

Poor Sesshoumaru! The collar of subjugation tortures him and without Kagome by his side, he is as powerless as a human. However, though Kagome's presence subdues much of the collar's power, he is still unable to speak. Will Kagome be able to keep her word to the Daiyoukai? Can she find a way to remove the collar? But what lies for the pair when they wake up, and how will they ever return to the Sengoku Jidai?

Find out in the next installment of _Down the Rabbit Hole_!

Out next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Four

By Advi

When Kagome woke up, she felt her body being moved. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru moving her off his lap. Kagome was stunned, and a little bit embarrassed. She did not realize that she had dozed off on the Daiyoukai's lap after he had fallen asleep. "Oh, I'm sorry!" said Kagome embarrassedly; moving away from Sesshoumaru once he set her down on the wooden floor. He then stood up and looked out of the hole.

Kagome suddenly noticed there was something soft, furry, and warm around her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and stared. His right shoulder was devoid of his large, long, furry tail. Kagome touched it and felt that through it was separate from his body, the warmth it radiated was like that of its owner. Sesshoumaru then walked back to her and picked his tail off the floor. Silently, he climbed out of the hole.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Kagome called, as she scrambled towards the hole. She climbed up the step and hoisted herself through the hole, but again, her voluminous skirt got stuck in the hole. "Oh honestly!" said Kagome irately. However, a pair of arms wrapped around the upper half of her body and pulled her gently out of the hole. Sesshoumaru then set her gingerly on the steps and held her hand.

Kagome gazed up at the Daiyoukai. She did not think he would have helped her, not when she fell asleep on his lap of all things. "Thank you," Kagome cooed. Sesshoumaru gave a gentle incline of his head to her before he turned to the front and held his head high. Kagome was glad to see that Sesshoumaru still kept his dignified composure even though he had been through a great amount of pain and humiliation. She held his hand tightly and followed the Daiyoukai steadfastly down the steps.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru came out of the gigantic tree, they found to their surprise that it was nighttime. However, though they were deep in the forest, it was not dark at all. For thousands of colorful lanterns lit the forest, hanging high in the tree boughs. Birds, with magnificent glittering feathers flew above them while down on the forest floor, dwarfs with red conical hats sold many things to fairies and pixies.

"I wonder if we have wondered into another world?" Kagome spoke aloud. She took a glance at Sesshoumaru and saw him looking at her. Apparently, he too had the same idea.

Hand in hand, they walked into the busy night marketplace.

"Oii! You handsome lord, would you like to buy a pretty bauble for your lovely lady!" called a dwarf to Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai stopped and saw that the dwarf had many jeweled necklaces. Kagome stole a peek around Sesshoumaru and gasped, "Are those sapphires?" she asked.

"Yes! And here is a necklace made entirely of diamonds and emeralds." said the dwarf holding the magnificent necklace to Kagome. She stared at it mesmerized. However, coldly, Sesshoumaru walked away, dragging Kagome who was still staring at the bejeweled necklaces.

The couple walked further on and saw all kinds of things being sold, from magic wands to Chinese fans that would make flowers appear with a single wave. Things sold by the dwarfs could not be found anywhere else.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued to walk, looking at all things they had never before seen. At the same time, the couple was trying to find a way out of this enchanted forest of giant trees. All of a sudden, a fairy with flaming red hair, in a very pretty green dress came up to the couple. "Excuse me, but are you not the lovers that ran away from the Queen of Hearts Match earlier today?" she asked. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stared at the fairy in shock and astonishment. Kagome moved closer towards Sesshoumaru, hugging his arm, afraid that this fairy was going to alert the soldiers who were hunting them.

The fairy giggled at them, "Rest assured you are safe here. You are no longer in the Kingdom ruled by the Queen of Hearts." Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other then at the fairy. "That cannot be!" said Kagome. "The Queen of Hearts soldiers were searching this forest for us. They even entered some of the trees."

The red-haired fairy shook her head. "She… or should I say he, does not rule this forest at night. At night all those who live under his persecution are free to come out and live." The fairy spread out her arms and looked up. "From the peaceful goldfish that fly in the sky, to us fairies, pixies, elves and dwarfs, we are all hated by that man who calls himself a Queen. We hide during the day and come out at night. In this forest, we can live in peace. So you are safe here, dear lovers."

Kagome's cheek turned red, while Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes. He cursed that he could not speak. What an insult, he thought. The very idea of him being in 'love' with a human sickened Sesshoumaru.

"Err… Miss Fairy," said Kagome, timidly. She knew if the fairy called them lovers again, Sesshoumaru might kill her.

"Oh my name is Esmeralda." said the red haired fairy, pleasantly.

"Eh hehe… umm Esmeralda… we are…" but Kagome did not manage to say because Esmeralda finished her sentence, "Looking for a way to take that awful collar off him! Right?" she pointed at Sesshoumaru's neck.

The couple glanced at each other.

"Esmeralda, do you know how to get his collar off?" Kagome asked.

Esmeralda sighed and said, "No, but I am sure that the flowers in the Field of Eternal Summer should know."

"How do we get to this field?" Kagome inquired.

Esmeralda pointed at a goldfish, flying overhead and said, "Why, follow the goldfish. They live in the Field of Eternal Summer!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome along as he followed the goldfish that flew in the air. "Thank you!" Kagome called gladly, as she allowed Sesshoumaru to pull her away.

Together, hand in hand, Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed the goldfish that flew swimmingly though the night air. Looking up as they moved, the couple almost walked into a few of fairies, as they did not notice where they were going.

Following the goldfish was the pair's main concern.

After a while, the number of fish grew as the forest became oddly silent. The couple stopped and noticed that they had moved away from the impromptu market place. They were now standing in a silent and dark forest.

Looking up at the goldfish, Kagome and Sesshoumaru noticed that they did not need to chase after the flying fishes. They were moving in one direction and in a large number. The couple began to walk under the goldfishes, the only things that lit the dark forest.

After what seemed like a very-very long walk in silence, Kagome turned to her voiceless companion and said, "Sesshoumaru are you getting tired." It was probably a silly question to ask the Daiyoukai, but Kagome had become tired and she desperately wanted to sit down for awhile. Sesshoumaru shook his head at her. Kagome dropped her gaze from him and sighed.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, and so did Kagome.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but his voice did not come out. He looked away, angry.

"Are you wondering if I'm exhausted?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, I must admit I am… but… if we stop too long, we will lose sight of the goldfish and we will not be able to find the Field of Eternal Summer." said Kagome. She knew though she was tired, they had to keep going or fear losing sight of the fish.

The couple began to walk again, but at a much slower pace.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked and walked. Through the night, they followed the goldfish that flew idly through the air till they came to the end of the forest and into a bright field of sunshine. "What the…" said Kagome staring in disbelief. She turned back to the forest, it was still night here, but outside it, at a field, it was sunny and bright.

"This certainly is a very curious world." said Kagome, as they walked towards a field filled with towering flowers. The flower stalks grew up to 8 feet in height. Even Sesshoumaru stared at these tall flowers in amazement for never before had he seen such tall and large flowers. When they came to a singular bench placed oddly in a field full of towering flowers, the couple sat down and rested.

"It feels so good to finally sit down… but, I can't help wondering who placed this bench here," said Kagome.

"It was placed here so weary travelers may rest," answered a female voice. Kagome looked around for the owner of the voice, but Sesshoumaru looked up. There he saw a very large daisy with a face. The daisy looked down and saw that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were holding each other's hands.

"Oh, are you the pair of lovers that ran away from the Queen of Hearts match?" the Daisy inquired pleasantly.

Kagome looked up and was surprised to see that the daisy looked like Sango. "Yes, we are. We came here hoping the flowers of this field could help us." she answered.

Suddenly, all the flowers that surrounded them bent down towards the couple. Oddly enough, they all bared Sango's face. "How may we assist you?" asked a Carnation.

Kagome stood up and addressed the flowers. "I have come here to find out how I may free Sesshoumaru from the collar that the Queen of Hearts has placed around his neck." Just then, because Kagome stood away from Sesshoumaru, the collar sparked and sent electric shocks through his body. He fell off the bench in a spasm of torturous pain.

"No, Sesshoumaru!" said Kagome, as she dropped to her feet and held Sesshoumaru. The collar's influence ceased when she touched him. All the flowers gasped.

Kagome bent towards Sesshoumaru's head and wept. "Oh Sesshoumaru… I am sorry for having left your side."

Sesshoumaru rested his head on her lap and breathed deeply. He felt hapless as he lay on the ground. There was nothing he could do. He could not even speak. All he could do was to hold Kagome's hand. He looked up and stared into sad brown eyes.

Kagome began to stroke his sliver hair gently. Sesshoumaru found her actions soothing and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention she was giving him.

"I wish you did not have to suffer so much," said Kagome, sadly.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gazed up at Kagome. "You are such a strong person… I miss seeing your strength, strength unparalleled to others. Sesshoumaru…" He reached up to Kagome's face and gently touched her cheek. Though he could not speak, he mouthed the words 'thank you' to her.

Kagome closed her eyes with a grateful smile on her face.

It was at that moment, Sesshoumaru felt a warm sensation stirring in his chest. He never before had warm emotions stir in his heart, yet, this human girl was making such feelings known.

The flowers were muttering wildly around the pair, but it seemed that the couple was oblivious to all the mutterings. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were lost in their own little world.

"Excuse me," said the Daisy. Sesshoumaru sat up and Kagome turned to the pleasant flower. "Yes?" she inquired.

"We flowers have spoken to each other. It seems that the White Roses know of a way to remove the collar from your lover's neck." The Daisy replied.

"Can we go and see the White Roses?" Kagome asked, hope flaring in her heart.

"Of course, and we flowers shall guide you," the Daisy replied.

The flowers bent away, creating a path through the field. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up and walked down the path that was specially formed for them. As they walked through it, each bent flower they passed stood up, closing the path behind them so no one may follow the couple.

Above them, seemingly oblivious to any danger, the goldfishes flew happily, frolicking in the warm sunlight.

* * *

This is the conclusion of chapter four!

I do apologize for making this chapter so short and ending it in such a cliffy. But I want to save the best in its own chapter.

Okay, my dear readers, I have an announcement. There will be no _Down the Rabbit Hole_ next week. I need to take a week off this story to work on the next chapter of _Kagome, Lady of the West_. I know that is something a lot of you, my dear readers, are waiting impatiently for. The next chapter of _Down the Rabbit Hole_ will be updated the same day as the next chapter of _Kagome, Lady of the West_.

So looks like my next update will be a double treat as you will be getting two stories from me in one day.

Till then, my dear readers, take care!


	5. Chapter 5

**Down the Rabbit Hole **

Chapter Five

_By Advi_

The flowers led Sesshoumaru and Kagome to small garden filled with beautiful white roses. "Hello young lovers," the roses greeted them. The couple found that unlike the other flowers, the White Roses did not have faces. They resembled normal roses; however, they could speak.

"Hello White Roses," Kagome replied, standing next to Sesshoumaru. "A daisy told us that you know of a way to remove the collar from Ses… from my lover's neck?" Sesshoumaru instantly glared at her.

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. It was as if the Daiyoukai was silently saying, 'after this is through, I am going to kill you.'

"Yes, we do," the White Roses answered. "To remove the collar, you must remove the Queen's love from your lover."

One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched. It seemed to him that this world could not get any worst.

"Eh? How do I do that?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze at her.

"Girl, did you witness how the Queen bestows her love?" the roses asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "The Queen kissed…" she turned to look at Sesshoumaru who wore a look that said 'welcome to the club'. "White Roses, are you saying to remove the collar all I have to do is kiss Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes," the roses answered.

_Oh boy,_ thought Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other. Both thinking the same thing: there is no way I'm kissing the other!

The roses noticed their hesitation. "Girl, do you wish to leave the collar on your lover? The longer it is on him, the more powerful its influence becomes." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Do you wish to see your lover in pain?" the White Roses asked.

"No…" Kagome answered, her voice trailing away. "I want to see Sesshoumaru strong once again. I want to see the Daiyoukai I remember." she continued affectionately, while gazing into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. He stepped towards Kagome, and then, leaned down towards her. She stood on her toes and reached up to his neck. Sesshoumaru lowered his head and Kagome parted her lips. She closed her eyes and so did the Daiyoukai.

Their lips touched.

But Kagome opened her eyes when the Daiyoukai hesitated. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed his name, her lips brushing gently against his. His hesitance soon passed and he held Kagome closer to his being and pressed his lips down onto hers. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed Sesshoumaru.

As they kissed, a gust of breeze blew around them, lifting Sesshoumaru's long slivery locks and Kagome's jet black hair. White rose petals flew around them, as they continued to kiss, one kiss after another. It was as if they had become addicted to the taste of each other's lips.

There was a chink, and then the collar around Sesshoumaru's neck broke and fell to the ground.

The couple broke their kiss and pulled away. Looking down at the broken collar, Kagome commented, "The collar…" "It broke," said Sesshoumaru, ending her sentence.

Kagome stood away and clasped her hands over her mouth. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "You can speak again!" said Kagome through her hands.

"Yes… the Queen's spell is broken." said Sesshoumaru. Tears of happiness welled in Kagome's eyes as she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's torso and hugged him. "It is so good to hear your voice once again, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at Kagome and held his arms around her. "Thank you… Ka-go-me."

Kagome looked up at him. "You know my name?" she questioned. "How can I not?" Sesshoumaru replied. He then surprised Kagome by leaning down and kissing her once again, one of his clawed hands holding the back of her head.

"The true White King and Queen, may the land prosper under their love and may they led us to peace and serenity." the White Roses suddenly sang.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome parted, both gazing tenderly at the other. "Shall we now find a way home?" Sesshoumaru inquired gently. "Yes," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru turned to the roses and in elegant voice, asked, "White Roses, do you know of a way to return us to out rightful world?"

"We do not…" the White Roses answered. "Will the King and Queen return without freeing our land from the tyranny of the Queen of Hearts and the False White Queen?" the flowers asked.

"King? I am not your king," Sesshoumaru answered. "I shall not fight for you. I wish to return to my world where I am currently fighting another war."

The roses sighed.

"Oh, I wish I could do something for them," said Kagome. She deeply wished to repay the roses for helping to remove the collar from Sesshoumaru's neck. "White Roses," called Kagome, as she took a step away from Sesshoumaru, "we are sorry, but we can not do as you ask us to. We are fighting a war in our world and must return or many will die. But, is there anything else we could do for you? I wish to repay you for helping me remove his collar."

"No," the roses answered. "If you wish to repay us, please become our true King and Queen. We were not originally roses, we were people living in peace before the Queen of Hearts and the False White Queen appeared. When they came, they hunted the true people of Wonderland. Those who were cursed turned into white roses, which the Queen of Hearts hates. Those who managed to flee, live in the forest of tall trees. We are the only remaining speaking White Roses in all of Wonderland. Many were killed by the Queen of Hearts soldiers. We were saved by the smart dwarves." said the White Roses, recounting their sad tale.

"Only the true King and Queen shall be able to defeat the Queen of Hearts and the False White Queen. Oh, you true sovereigns, please free us from this spell placed upon us." the roses begged.

"Tell me White Roses," said Sesshoumaru, curiously, "how are you able to know, when your true King and Queen come?" he asked.

The White Roses answered, "From a world unlike ours, they shall come. The true King will bear eyes the color of the sun and hair the color of the silver moon, while his queen will have hair as black as ebony and possess a heart filled with kindness and compassion."

"Sounds like us," Kagome commented.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be deep in thought. After a while, he said, "We shall return once the war in our true world is over." Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru. She wondered if it was a promise they could keep.

Sesshoumaru continued, "I have lost my swords-" "No you have not," Kagome interjected. "When you were sucked into the hole, your clothes, armor and swords were all that remained of you in our world." she explained.

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied. "Then Roses, this Sesshoumaru promises to return and free you once the war in my world has been won. I shall come that time on my own accord with my swords and I shall liberate you."

Kagome, holding on to Sesshoumaru's hand, added, "I shall come also and do what I can to help you achieve victory. After all, I have to repay the False White Queen for what she did to me and I believe we both owe the Queen of Hearts a debt."

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Indeed, a great debt."

"We shall hold you to your promise," the White Roses replied.

A goldfish suddenly flew to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and said, "Your majesties, if you wish to return to your world, may we suggest you go to see the dwarves?"

The couple looked up at the goldfish. "The dwarves?" Kagome repeated.

"Are you speaking of the ones vending all sorts of goods in the forest at night?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," replied the goldfish. The White Roses then added, "The dwarves are very intelligent creatures. They are more than vendors, your majesties, for they built the doors in the cave of a thousand doors."

"That is the cave I was led out when I woke up in a room filled with mirrors," said Sesshoumaru.

"So you woke up in that same room?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, turning to her. "When I woke up, Queen Naraku had already placed that damned collar around my neck. When I tried to kill him, the collar subdued me with pain. His guards led me out of the room and into a cave filled with doors."

Kagome then turned to the goldfish, "Could we not go to the cave of a thousand doors and find a door that would take us back to our world?"

"If you do that, my Queen, you cannot return to fulfill your promise," the goldfish answered.

"Oh that's right," said Kagome.

"Your majesties, do you wish me to call upon the dwarves for you?" the goldfish offered.

"Yes, it would be most helpful if you could," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Then, please wait for me at the edge of the forest, I shall return with the dwarves," said the goldfish, which then flew away.

"Your Majesties, if you will, the flowers shall create a path to the forest," said the White Roses.

"It is not needed," Sesshoumaru replied. "I wish to see this kingdom that I must fight for." He then pulled Kagome towards him as a cloud formed around his feet. Then, up in the air the couple ascended. The flowers bent upwards to watch their King and Queen rising into the magnificent blue sky.

Higher and higher they rose until they could see all of the land, and how beautiful Wonderland was. The field of eternal summer was very large indeed and full of flowers. The Forest of Tall Trees was large, but it was not as vast as the forests back in the Sengoku Jidai.

There were normal sized forests too, but the trees here were in a hue of a very dark green. They were different to the forests found in the Sengoku Jidai.

Beyond the normal woods, after the Forest of Tall Trees, stood Castle Carroll, and a slight distance away, stood a small village filled with lovely little cottages. After the village, came a vast and dark forest.

Large fields of gold stood away and on the other side of the village, before a mountain. After the mountain, was a large glassy lake. Beyond that lake, stood another larger castle. It was white in color and it had four towers flanking each side of the castle and many embattlements far below. It looked as if this castle was built into a hill that stood behind it.

"What a great castle." Kagome remarked. "Does the False White Queen live there?" she wondered.

"I do not think so," Sesshoumaru replied. "The Queen of Hearts has more authority hence she resides at Castle Carroll. I overheard that the White Queen lives in a very big house… which must be that," said Sesshoumaru, pointing at a villa by the side of a river away from Castle Carroll and the Forest of Tall Trees. "I suspect that White Castle might belong to us," said Sesshoumaru, as they descended slowly towards the edge of the Forest of Tall Trees.

* * *

Ah, yes, this is the end of yet another lovely chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed that little bit of romance. Yes, but after the bit of romance what is to come? Will the dwarves be willing to help Sesshoumaru and Kagome? And how will this sudden King and Queen return to the Sengoku Jidai??

Find out in the next chapter of Down the Rabbit Hole!


	6. Test of Kingship, Part 1

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Six

_**Test of Kingship**_

_Part One_

_By Advi_

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome reached the ground, they sat down on the lush green grass which grew in the shade of the trees. There they waited for the goldfish to return with the dwarves. Kagome could not help hiding the glowing smile on her face. The memory of their kiss sent feelings of warmth through her being. She gazed at the handsome Daiyoukai and could not stop her self from staring at his perfectly chiseled features.

Sesshoumaru was gazing into the forest, but he noticed that his female companion was staring at him. "It is rude to stare for so long at another person." said he, surprising Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome replied, embarrassedly.

He turned his attention to her. "This Sesshoumaru is curious, how did you come to be in this world?"

Kagome looked very much like a child who just broke her mother's favorite vase. Acting much like a robot, she turned shyly away and muttered, "Um… eh-hehe… it… well… err…" she stole a peek at Sesshoumaru. He watched her with a look that was quickly turning into a glare. Kagome gazed down at the lacey skirt of her dress and speaking to it, said. "Actually, I bent down to the hole, which you were sucked into and… well, I thought the darkness inside the hole was odd. S, So… I… put my hand in the hole and… was sucked into it too."

"You placed your hand into a strange hole?" Sesshoumaru asked, coolly.

"Yes…" Kagome answered guiltily, playing with her hands. _Now that he said it, what I did sure sounds stupid!_

"That was a stupid thing to do," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome pouted like a little child, "I know that now."

"Are all human females as curious as pups?" He asked. Kagome glared at him, "Well, I apologize for being human."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away. He heard a sound and stood up. Kagome gazed at him, "Sesshoumaru?"

"They are here," he answered. Kagome stood up and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. For some strange reason she felt nervous. The goldfish came into view and flew up to Sesshoumaru. "My King, I have brought Gryffindorian, Lord of the Dwarves." Sesshoumaru and Kagome waited and gazed in anticipation to see the Lord of Dwarves. They saw a short man, with a long brown beard, wearing a helmet made of metal and gold, emerge from behind a gigantic tree trunk. He was accompanied by four others. Together the five dwarves approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome warily.

When they stood in front of the couple, the one with the long brown beard and the helmet stepped away from the rest and said, "I am Gryffindorian, Lord of the Dwarves. Are you the True White King and Queen that Patrick the goldfish mentioned?"

"Yes, we are," Sesshoumaru answered, regally.

The dwarves knelt down. Then, Lord Gryffindorian went on to say, "We the dwarves pledge our allegiance now till death to the True King and Queen."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru replied. "Rise now, for we have much to ask."

"What may we assist your majesties with?" Lord Gryffindorian inquired, reverently.

"We wish to return to our world where we are still in the midst of a war. But once that war is over, we wish to return to this land to defeat the Queen of Hearts." Sesshoumaru replied. "Can such a task be accomplished?" he asked further.

The dwarves huddled together and muttered amongst themselves. After while, Lord Gryffindorian turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Such a task, as you ask can be accomplished. In the legends of old, deep in the dungeons of Castle Gwynllyn, lies a room to which only the True White King and Queen may use. It is said the room was a gate that leads to other worlds."

"Will we be able to return to this land by that room?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," Lord Gryffindorian answered. "In the words left by the previous White King and Queen, the room when used creates a door to the world they venture to. The door, however, can only be opened by them."

"Tell me where I may find this Castle Gwyn…lyn…" Sesshoumaru asked, having difficulty in pronouncing the castle's name.

"Castle Gwynllyn is a large white castle that lies after the Mirror Lake." Gryffindorian answered. "If you truly are the White King, then that is your castle." The dwarf lord added.

"You were right about that castle Sesshoumaru," said Kagome softly to the Daiyoukai.

"How many instances have I been wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

A dwarf that stood by Gryffindorian's side, who had a beard as white as snow said, "My King and Queen, if you are to go to Castle Gwynllyn, then we shall accompany you. We shall bear witness and proclaim to the rest of Wonderland that you are the true White King and Queen. Of course, if you are able to open the castle's doors."

"Salazar, do you doubt that they are not the true White King and Queen?" Gryffindorian asked his brother.

"Yes. I shall only be sure if they are able to pass into the room." Salazar answered.

"This Sesshoumaru would prefer to travel without so many companions. This journey shall have its perils, as we are hunted by the Queen of Hearts." said the Daiyoukai.

"Se-shou-maru… is that your name, my King?" Lord Gryffindorian asked.

"Yes, I am Sesshoumaru." the Daiyoukai replied.

"My name is Kagome," she said, finally speaking to the dwarves. "Would all of you introduce yourselves to us?" Kagome requested.

"As you know my Queen, I am Gryffindorian, and this is my son, Godrik." said the Dwarf Lord, introducing his son, who also spotted a brown beard. But, it was not long as his father's.

Salazar, the dwarf with the long white beard then said, "I am Salazar son of Isildorian, brother of Gryffindorian.

Then, the dwarf behind Godrik, stood forward and introduced himself. "I am Ravendric, son of Ravenzar, cousin of Gryffindorian. The fifth dwarf, who stood behind Gryffindorian, came beside the Dwarf Lord and bowed down. "I am Huffletherin son of Pufflerin. I am Lord Gryffindorian's guard."

Gryffindorian then addressed the Daiyoukai, "King Sesshoumaru, may I suggest you take the underground route? It too is perilous, but the Queen of Hearts shan't be looking for you underground."

Godric, then stood beside his father and added. "Your majesty, if you will, we the dwarfs have built many underground routes in Wonderland. That is how we can move about safely. But the only dangers are the Goblins. They are ancient creatures that live under Wonderland. They hate the world above and its creatures and from time to time, attack us. However, since the Queen of Hearts came, they have remained unseen."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "The goblins you have spoken of must have allied themselves with the Queen of Hearts, it would explain their silence."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru's arm a gentle squeeze. "Sesshoumaru, so which route shall we take to Castle Gwynllyn?"

"Fastest means is by air," said Sesshoumaru.

"Excuse me, my King," said Patrick the goldfish, which had stayed nearby and listened to the conversation. "But you will have enemies in the sky also. The flamingos guard the air around Mirror Lake and the Queen of Hearts keeps an unkindness of Ravens at Castle Carroll."

Sesshoumaru mused that in this orb form, he could out fly the flamingoes and Ravens, but in that form he could not bring Kagome with him. There was also the question of the test of his kingship and the witnesses. Sesshoumaru turned to the Dwarf Lord. "Lord Gryffindorian, how many days would it take to reach Castle Gwynllyn if we took the route underground?"

"Four days, your majesty." Gryffindorian answered.

"How many days on land?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A week," Gryffindorian answered again. "Underground, we can go under the mountain with the Cave of a Thousand Doors. Once we pass the mountain, it is only a short walk to the castle. On land, we must walk around the lake to get to the castle."

"I see," said Sesshoumaru thinking. "We shall take the underground route, but I ask for two things." Everybody there gazed at him, curious to know what the White King wanted. "I would require a sword for my self and a bow and quiver of arrows for my Queen."

"Of course, your majesty, we shall provide you with the weapons you require for this journey," Lord Gryffindorian answered, bowed.

* * *

Thus the end of another chapter.

I know, I know, a rather short chapter, but I managed to get what I wanted out of the way before Sesshy, Kago-chan and the dwarves go on their journey. Okay, I'm sure most of you must have noticed that Down the Rabbit Hole suddenly has a chapter title.

PUN! PUN! Wrong! Test of Kingship is a new arc of the story so it has a name. Initially, Down the Rabbit Hole ends after the Test of Kingship arc and then a sequel to Down the Rabbit Hole is written. However, I decided not to write a sequel to the story, but a continuation. If I wrote a sequel, you guys will probably have to hunt for it and that's just not nice, so I am not going to do a sequel, but a continuation. I think that makes things easier. However, that also means that this story will have nearly 30 chapters to it or more.

Now, I have a question for all of you. Do you want longer chapters? I want to know if you would like longer chapters or are you happy with the length of the chapters as they are now.

Your input will help me write the continuation.

Thanks!


	7. Test of Kingship, Part 2

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Seven

**Test of Kingship**

Part Two

_By Advi_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were led into a cavity of a gigantic tree. In there, Gryfindorian stomped his foot three times on the ground and then stepped away. Suddenly, the ground opened. "This way to the underground city," said Gryfindorian courteously. The couple followed the dwarves into a dark, low and narrow tunnel that had small, short, steps. When the door of the tunnel closed, it sent the small group into total darkness. The dwarves used the walls of the tunnel to guide them, but Sesshoumaru, being youkai, could see in the dark. Holding the Daiyoukai's hand, Kagome placed her trust in him to guide her safely down the pitch dark steps.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, light shone once again and the couple found themselves in an incredible underground city.

"This is amazing," said Kagome looking at the busy street. Dwarves and pixies were walking about, while a very large badger pulled a cart of potatoes past them.

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw a ceiling of tree roots.

"Your majesties, my son Godrik will take you to Bharic, the Swordsmith of Old. He is a maker of great weapons and I am sure you will find a worthy sword there." said Gryffindorian.

"Where are you going, Lord Gryffindorian?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I wish to return home and prepare myself for the journey." Gryffindorian answered. He then turned to his son and gave him instructions to lead the King and Queen to their home once they had acquired their weapons.

Godrik led Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the edge of the underground city, away from the carts and chatter of pixies. It was quiet here and it was not so beautiful, looking more cave-like than any of the places they had just passed. On their way, Sesshoumaru and Kagome passed round-ish houses with gardens growing with beautiful flowers and vegetables. Kagome wondered how the inhabitants could grow plants underground where there was no sun.

Finally, they came to the only house that stood in this corner of the underground city. It was square in shape and had a small square door that would make even Godrik bend to enter. But, instead of knocking on the door, Godrik called out, "Bharic, it is I, Godrik son of Gryffindorian calling."

"Over here, over here!" called a rough old voice. They moved to the side of the house and saw a little old dwarf sitting outside what looked to be a store. "Oh now, who are these giants that you have brought with you, son of Gryffindorian?" the old man asked.

"Bharic of Old, I bring you White King Sesshoumaru and White Queen Kagome," Godric answered.

"The White King and Queen you say?" Bharic asked, looking up and down at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Tell me White King, why do you wear pretty red clothes if you are the White King?"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the old man with a steely expression. "It matters not to you. I did not come here to converse. I came here for a sword and a bow which was promised to me by his father."

"Oooh… not one to chit-chat are we?" said Bharic, pushing himself up on a small, knobby, walking stick. "Promised? I never promised anyone anything," said Bharic.

"Bharic, you shall be compensated by my father accordingly." said Godrik, losing his patience with the old dwarf.

"Oh, no, no, if the White King wants a sword, he has to pay," said Bharic.

Kagome stood forward, "Excuse me, Mr. Bharic, please, we haven't any sort of money that we can pay you with. But, we need weapons to protect ourselves, so we can venture to Castle Gwynllyn."

"Money, money… I don't want money, you must give me a gift if you want one of my precious weapons," the old dwarf answered.

"A gift?" asked Kagome. She looked at herself. There was nothing that she could give, only the shoes on her feet or her headband with the bow on its side.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru took his red coat off and gave it to the elderly swordsmith. "Here, regard this as a gift from a King."

Kagome then took off her headband and held it to the Bharic, "Here, I know it's not a jeweled tiara, but this is my headdress, a headdress of a Queen. I do apologize, this is all that I can give." said Kagome, kindly.

He took the things given to him and looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Hmm… yes, yes, this shall do. The clothes of a King and the headdress of a Queen, this shall do indeed." Bharic carefully folded the coat Sesshoumaru gave him and placed Kagome's headband on it and walked into his small home. After awhile, the old swordsmith came out with a long sword, sheathed in a scabbard made of red leather with a red and gold belt attached to it. "Here, White King, this sword is called Gelavnor, a sword I made long ago for the first White King. However, he was never able to wield it, let alone grasp the hilt."

Sesshoumaru reached out and took hold of the sword in its scabbard. Bharic took the belt away and waited. Sesshoumaru gripped the luscious red hilt and pulled the blade out. As the blade came out of its hilt, it sang. Sesshoumaru held the sword up and gazed at the glittering blade. "Good weight," the Daiyoukai commented. He held it out and checked the tang, making sure there were no defects in the sword.

"The sword has chosen you as its master," said Bharic, looking on proudly at his creation.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sword and noticed there was some form of writing on the blade, etched in gold. "What do these words say?" he asked. Kagome took a look and noticed the words were in English. She held her hand to the sword and touched the first word. "This says courage," she brought her finger down to the second word, "Valor and," her finger traced the last word, "Honor."

"You are able to read this script?" Sesshoumaru asked, interestedly.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a smile. That; however, was all she would say.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Gevalnor and said, "Now Bharic, a bow for my queen." The old dwarf went back into his house. They could hear the sounds of things being thrown about. Kagome was worried. She hoped the old, little, dwarf did not hurt himself trying to find a bow for her.

Before she could worry further, Bharic came out again, holding a large golden and silver bow and a quiver of arrows. "Oh, how beautiful." Kagome commented.

"Here is your weapon, my queen. It is a good bow, but beware its ends are sharp. If your enemy was to come near to you, or if you should run out of arrows during battle, the tips of the bow will act as a blades which you can use to defend yourself." said Bharic, giving the bow and arrows to Kagome.

"Oh, what a marvelous bow… thank you so much, Mr. Bharic," said Kagome, graciously.

Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome had received their weapons, they left the old swordsmith before he could tell them of the story of how is big toe became green.

xxoXoxx

When Godrik brought Sesshoumaru and Kagome to his father's home, he saw his father, Salazar, Ravendric, Huffletherin and his mother waiting outside its doors. As they came nearer, his mother approached them. Sesshoumaru and Kagome saw that she was a stout woman with bushy brown hair and she stood as tall or short as her husband. "Your majesties, King Sesshoumaru and Queen Kagome, I am Rowynne, wife of Gryffindorian. I welcome you to my humble home." Sesshoumaru regarded the dwarf Lady with a gentle nod, while Kagome said, "Thank you Lady Rowynne. However, I apologize that we cannot stay."

Lady Rowynne held her hand up, "Say no more my Queen. I understand and wish you and your husband a safe journey." Kagome's eyes widened, while Sesshoumaru appeared as if he had just been insulted.

"We aren't married!" said Kagome blushingly, while at the same time, Sesshoumaru said, "This is not my wife."

"How peculiar, how then did you become King and Queen if you are not married?" Lady Rowynne asked.

Kagome looked frazzled and played with her hands. Even Sesshoumaru appeared perplexed. Answering the Dwarf Lady's question was not easy as they too were still trying to figure out the circumstances in which they became the True White King and Queen. "Well… usually… most Kings and Queens are married… but… err… we aren't." Kagome then laughed nervously. _I wonder if anyone understood what I just said… I do not even understand it myself!_

Lady Rowynne gazed at the couple, astonished.

"Really, woman, we have no time to discuss such matters. We must get on the move," said Lord Gryffindorian, as he strode to his son and handed him a golden medallion.

"Father, why do you give this to me? Am I not coming too?" Godrik asked.

"No my son," Gryffindorian answered. "This journey is dangerous though we do not take the lower routes. We do not know if danger shall come or not, but I cannot allow you, my heir to follow. If something were to happen to the both of us, who then would lead the Dwarves?"

Godrik gazed sadly at the medallion in his hand. "Father…"

"Godrik, my son, if we do not return in a month's time, you are the new Dwarf Lord." Gryffindorian then turned around and led his brother, cousin, guard, Sesshoumaru and Kagome away.

Kagome looked back and saw Godrik and Rowynne gazing at the departing party with teary eyes. "Kagome," she heard Sesshoumaru call her name. She turned to the Daiyoukai, "I hope against hope that nothing should happen during our journey to the castle…" said Kagome, hopefully.

He turned and murmured, "This is why I travel and fight alone."

Kagome was astonished to hear the cold and unfeeling Daiyoukai utter such words.

xxoXoxx

They journeyed through a dim lighted tunnel. Sesshoumaru, being the tallest of the group, had to bend as he walked. Kagome, however, could move normally, because the ceiling of the tunnel was an inch or so above her head.

Having to walk in such an odd position for so long, Sesshoumaru lagged behind. Kagome kept the Daiyoukai company as the dwarves guided them through a labyrinth of underground passages. They walked that whole day, stopping only to rest for lunch and dinner. The Daiyoukai, surprisingly, joined them for dinner, though all they ate were bread and biscuits.

Allowing the King and Queen to rest, Gryffindorian sent Ravendric to check the passage across the mountain. He had received reports the day before that some of parts of the tunnel wall was cracking. Gryffindorian wanted to know the state of the tunnels and whether it was safe to pass through it.

Ravendric promised he would not take long and left with a torch.

Kagome noticing that Sesshoumaru was rubbing his neck, offer a massage which he took. Sesshoumaru enjoyed her attention, but in the presence of so many, he kept a stoic appearance and constantly instructed her where his muscles were stiff. At times, Kagome wished she had not offered to massage Sesshoumaru's neck. His constant instructions made her feel as if she was rather incompetent at it.

"Does your neck feel much better now?" Kagome asked coldly. She sat away from the Daiyoukai feeling that she could use a good shoulder rub herself. "Yes, your attentions were sufficient. Thank you," Sesshoumaru replied, sounding quite formal.

Kagome stood up and moved away from the cold and unfeeling youkai. "I'm glad," she replied angrily, "walking in such a position for so long due to your height isn't very good. We should hasten our pace if possible tomorrow, so you don't have to suffer walking in such a manner." Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. It was the first time in Wonderland that she spoke so coldly to him. The _miko_ had even spoken with her back to him. For some strange reason, Sesshoumaru found that her actions had hurt him. He was also missing her smile.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered harshly. He realized how he had answered, looked up and saw that Kagome had sat down on the opposite side of the passage and had her back turned to him. Then, without speaking to anyone is particular, she lay down and said, "I wish to rest, once it is time to move on, wake me."

The dwarves gazed at Sesshoumaru.

He turned from their gaze. Sesshoumaru knew very well that he had hurt Kagome's feelings. But, hurting a human had never fazed him before. Sesshoumaru wondered why it did now. He leaned against the wall of the passage and closed his eyes. This time, he would have to rest without the radiance of warmth from Kagome's body.

Kagome; however, did not go to sleep immediately. Truth was she was trying hard not to cry. She had felt very hurt by Sesshoumaru's actions. But then, she reminded herself that he was Sesshoumaru, the cold, no emotions, Daiyoukai, lord-of-I-don't-give-a-damn. Of course he was going to order her around. Just because Sesshoumaru kissed her, does not mean he was suddenly going to act all nice and caring towards her. Kagome also reminded herself that they kissed to get the collar off… but… what about the kiss they shared once the collar was off?

_What was that about?_ Kagome asked herself.

Confused, Kagome stayed awake for sometime, but, fell asleep once exhaustion engulfed her body. However, she and Sesshoumaru were rudely awakened when they heard Ravendric, shouting loudly through the tunnel, "It has collapse! It has collapsed!" his voice bouncing off the tunnel walls, his echoes repeating his words.

Kagome got quickly to her feet and so did Sesshoumaru, who remembered to mind his head. Together, they saw a small light, bobbing up and down. "It has collapsed. The mountain tunnels have collapsed!" Finally, they saw Ravendric, with his raven colored beard and hair running towards them.

"The tunnels have collapsed! Were there signs that they were badly eroded?" Gryffindorian asked.

His cousin came to a stop in front of him, breathing heavily, he answered, "No… my lord… the tunnels were not… badly… aged. They… were… damaged… probably the works of… goblins…"

The dwarfs glanced at each other. This news did not bode well.

"How now, Lord Gryffindorian," asked Huffletherin, "shall we go up to the surface?" However, Salazar said, "No, there is still another route." The dwarves paled as they stared at him.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

Lord Gryffindorian did not answer, nor did Ravendric, who continued to glare at Salazar. It was Huffletherin who answered, "There is another route, which goes under the mountain. Taking it would cut a whole day of traveling, but… but, my Queen it is a route most treacherous."

"Why is it treacherous?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Huffeltherin turned to his lord, who finally broke his gaze from his brother. "As Huffletherin has said, there is another route… The Halls of Ithelyn, located under the mountain… it was our former residence, deep under the earth… but has now been taken by the Goblins…" he then turned to Salazar, "We cannot go there. It is far too dangerous."

"It is now night, Gryffindorian, the Goblins will not expect travelers to use this route during the night, if they were, they would have attacked us." said Salazar, calmly. "Above ground, all of us are beings wanted by the Queen of Hearts, and her spies are everywhere. The goblins; however, are not looking for us or them."

Gryffindorian turned to Sesshoumaru, "My King, the choice is yours."

"How long will it take to go through these halls?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not long my lord. If we move without rest and they do not discover us, it should take us mere hours." Salazar answered, but Gryffindorian said, "Brother, you should also add if the Hall remains the same and the Goblins have not changed it!"

"It is impossible to change the halls, for they were carved from the mountain itself. Unless, the goblins have brought up huge boulders from the unfathomable depths of the earth." Salazar replied.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshoumaru commanded.

Both dwarves fell silent. "Ravendric, tell me, how do these Goblins live?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"They live in the depths of the earth, in darkness. Their eyes are sensitive to bright lights hence they never venture to the surface during the day." Ravendric answered respectfully.

Then, Kagome asked, "Does anyone here know how long night has fallen?"

Huffletherin pulled a pocket watch out of his pants and looked at it. "It is 10.30 at night, my Queen. If we go through the Halls of Ithelyn now, we should emerge at the other side of the mountain by dawn."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and asked, "Will you be able to journey through the halls without rest?"

Kagome gazed up at Sesshoumaru, surprised. _Is he showing concern for me?_

"Yes… I will feel more at ease once we have passed the mountain. Even if I tire during the journey, I shall make myself move. I will not hold you back." Kagome replied, her voice filled with determination, her eyes gazing unyieldingly at him.

"Very well," said Sesshoumaru. Then, without turning from her unyielding gaze, he told the dwarves, "We shall go through the Halls of Ithelyn, and we shall go now."

The dwarves picked up their bags and weapons. Kagome strapped the quiver of arrows to her back and held her bow to the side. Once the party was ready, they headed down the tunnel. The dwarves stopped in the middle and felt the walls of the tunnels and knocked on it till they heard a hollow sound.

"Here, I found it!" Huffletherin exclaimed. Ravendric and Salazar raised small pickaxes and stuck the wall.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Kagome asked, as she watched the dwarves break part of the tunnel wall. When they were done, she and Sesshoumaru saw that there was another passage behind the wall.

"Through here, your Majesties," said Gryffindorian, leading the way into the small, dark and old passage.

* * *

Sudden, but this is the end of another chapter.

By the way, Sesshoumaru's new sword Gevalnor is pronounce _gay-wal-nor_.

With a new sword and a magnificent bow, the White King and Queen travel deeper underground and into the bowels of the mountain. What will they find there? Find out in the next chapter of Down the Rabbit Hole, Test of Kingship.

I see some readers have managed to spot my references to Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings in this story. Well, it is rather obvious that these references lie with the dwarfs. But the flying fish and the talking flowers are mine. Actually, in an earlier chapter, Esmeralda, the fairy, was a tribute to Enid Blyton. I grew up reading her stories and love them still today.

Thank you so much for reading Down the Rabbit Hole.

See you in the next chapter.


	8. Test of Kingship part 3

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Eight

**Test of Kingship**

Part Three

_By Advi_

Clusters of crystals grew on the wall of this small tunnel, but at its end stood a large and elaborate round door. There were four pictures carved onto it. The top two had a dwarf each. They were facing each other, the dwarf on the left held a hammer while the dwarf on the right held a pick axe. The bottom two pictures were of trees and rivers. "This is the Door of Turyn, the gateway into the Halls of our forefathers." said Gryffindorian.

Huffletherin pressed his ear against the door and said, "I wonder if it is safe to open the doors? Who knows what lies behind it?" the dwarf asked. The other dwarves came to the doors and tried to see if they could hear anything behind the doors.

Sesshoumaru, whose sense of hearing was the most sensitive of their group, pushed the dwarf out of the way and pressed his ear against the door. He listened hard, but heard nothing. There was only silence behind the stone doors. The Daiyoukai stood away from the door and said, "There is no one behind or near the doors, it is safe to open them."

Together, the four dwarves worked as one and pushed the heavy doors open. When the Door of Turyn parted, the pungent aroma of decay filled the air. Kagome covered her nose quickly. Sesshoumaru; however, appeared unfazed by the foul stench. They walked into the enormous hall and closed the doors behind them. That sent the party into pitch darkness.

"Foul creatures these goblins, they have turned such a magnificent structure into a wasteland," said Salazar somewhere in the dark.

"Shush," said Gryffindorian, "be quiet, we do not yearn to be discovered." There was a hissing sound and then a light flared in the darkness. The Dwarf lord had lit a torch to light their path. "Come, everyone, the sooner we start this voyage under the mountain, the sooner we can end it."

Kagome stayed close to Sesshoumaru as they walked though the cavernous halls. The ceiling was very high, so this time, Sesshoumaru could walk without bending down. There were many tall columns that stood in their path with many arches leading into unknown hallways. But, Gryffindorian led them in a straight and single course.

They ventured deep under the great mountain, further into pitch darkness. Only the light of Gryffindorian's torch lit their way. But, somewhere deep in the bowels of the mountain, they heard loud noises and saw a dim golden light in the distance. Gryffindorian put out his torch, and together, the company cautiously approached this dim light under the mountain.

When they came to the source of the light and noise, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and dwarfs found themselves staring at two large holes in the ground. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the ugly cave-like holes in the ground, "After seeing such beautiful architecture under the earth, I doubt these holes were made by you dwarves." he said.

"No, my King it is not," Salazar answered. Then, Huffeltherin continued, "These are Goblin Holes, gateways to their villages hidden deeper in the earth."

"Come, we cannot linger here," said Gryffindorian, "be careful all of you and be quick, or we shall be discovered," he added.

They emerged from their hiding place and cautiously made their way past the two holes. The Goblin Holes were very large. They were at least twenty meters in diameter. But halfway past these large holes, the company heard a loud roar reverberate from one of the holes. Kagome gasped, while Ravendric said, "We have been found!"

Quickly, the company ran towards the nearest pillar and hid behind it. Kagome gripped her bow tightly as she and Sesshoumaru huddled together. Carefully, they and the dwarves peeked behind the pillar. They saw a troupe of Goblins, at least twenty or thirty in number, running out of a hole, carrying crudely crafted weapons.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru saw that the goblins were gangly creatures with long arms and legs. They had big heads and equally large eyes and ears. Luckily for them, the goblins moved in the opposite direction, away from the party. Once the troupe of goblins had vanished into the darkness, Kagome asked, "Where do you think they are going?"

"To pillage the world above," Salazar answered.

Quickly, the party moved away from the Goblin Holes. Soon they came to a pitch dark hallway. Before entering the sheer darkness, Gryffindorian lit his torch again and revealed a cavernous corridor with elegantly chiseled columns. In such little light, Sesshoumaru's silvery hair appeared to glow gently in the dark. The dwarves in front kept glancing back at the Daiyoukai, thinking he was an angel due to his angelic appearance in the dark.

Kagome, becoming nervous in such darkness, reached out and gripped Sesshoumaru's hand. She was surprised that he allowed her to hold his hand. Kagome was certain that Sesshoumaru would swat hers away.

Unexpectedly, Lord Gryffindorian stopped in front. "Oh, we have come here?" he asked a loud. Salazar, Ravendric, Huffletherin, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru, moved towards the Dwarf lord. "What is the matter?" Kagome asked.

Lord Gryffindorian held his torch down and they saw that they were up in a tower deep under the earth. "What is this place?" she asked.

"The Tower Calin. Below is the bridge of Durbar, beyond is the Final Hall and after that the Hall of Flames." Gryffindorian answered, "We are near the end of our journey under the mountain.

"Oh, what good luck we have had so far," Huffletherin commented.

"You should leave such comments till you return home," said Sesshoumaru, frigidly.

"Um, but, how do we get down to the bridge?" Kagome asked, turning their attention away from Sesshoumaru. "There are passages to the-" The party froze as one. Far in the dark, they heard a high-pitched wail. "Gryffindorian, they have spotted the light of your torch!" Salazar scolded.

Gryffindorian quickly put his torch out, but after the wail, no other sounds were heard. Suddenly, they heard grumbling coming from somewhere in the dark. "Argh, Gishnak do yer always gatta win at drink'en. Ale goes through yer like nuthin'"

"Shaddup' Brikenbog, I am the best there are at drink'en! No uns' bet'er than me!" Gishnak answered crudely. Again there was another wail.

"Arg, Gishnak, stop yer cries of victory! Yer don't want ter wake the Mrs now!" said Brikenbog.

"Tah! I'll wake the hole' neighborhood if I have ter! If the Mrs gives me trouble, I'll just whack her and show her who's the great'est here!" Gishnak boasted in the distance.

Sesshoumaru and the dwarves were stunned. They were right in the middle of a goblin neighborhood. If they were caught now, it would mean certain death. "We must leave this place immediately!" Sesshoumaru whispered urgently to the dwarves.

"We can scale down the tower's façade," Gryffindorian answered, "What about you my King?"

"Do not worry about me, worry about yourselves," Sesshoumaru replied. He then grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped from the tower balcony. The dwarves watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell gently through the darkness. But quickly, the four dwarves climbed over the balcony and scaled down its intricate designs, leaving the two drunken goblins to argue amongst themselves.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders and held herself close to him. "Are you getting tired?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked, as they drifted gently downwards. "Oh no, I'm not," Kagome replied softly.

"This Sesshoumaru is amazed at your tenacity," he replied. Kagome did not reply, but smiled shyly. Then, gently, and quicker then she anticipated, Sesshoumaru landed on the ground. He placed her down and together, they gazed at the Bridge of Durbar.

It was a narrow stone bridge without any railings on the sides. Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand and said, "I just want to let you know that I'm afraid now."

"Understood," Sesshoumaru replied calmly. The dwarves came down and hurried towards their King and Queen, "Quickly, your majesties, across the bridge." said Gryffindorian, urgently.

Swiftly, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome towards the narrow bridge. Taking a gulp, she held a firmer grip around his hand. "Human females…" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru utter. She pursed her lips in displeasure at his back.

When they came to the midway span of the bridge, Sesshoumaru unexpectedly stopped in his tracks. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, very softly. She suspected there were goblins in front of them. "Stay here," Sesshoumaru replied. He shook his hand loose from hers and leapt into the air, and unsheathed his sword.

"Where is King Sesshoumaru going?" Gryffindorian asked, when he came beside Kagome. "To kill," she replied.

Silently, Sesshoumaru soared through the air towards his prey. At the other side of the bridge were two, sleeping, goblin sentinels. Quietly, Sesshoumaru swooped down and slew one of the sleeping sentinels. The other awoke with a start at the sound of metal cutting through metal. He had the shock of his life to see his comrade being slit in half from head to groin. Black, tar-like blood smeared on the wall, but, at the same time, the Daiyoukai moved as quickly as lightning towards the other sentinel.

The goblin panicked. He raised his crudely formed machete, but in the time it took to raise his weapon, Sesshoumaru had run Gevalnor through him. The sword struck the goblin in its middle. The machete dropped to the floor in with a clang. Sesshoumaru drew blade of his sword from the goblin and then lopped the it's head off before it could make any noise.

When the party behind the Daiyoukai came, Kagome walked through the morbid scene unaffected by the slain bodies and blood smeared walls. She had seen much worst during her travels with Inuyasha and was used to seeing such macabre scenes. The dwarves; however, hesitated to walk pass the gruesome sight. They had to forced themselves to do so when Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked away, leaving them with the dead goblins.

Gryffindorian saw at once that his King was a seasoned warrior, and that Queen Kagome must have witnessed or been a part of many battles if such sights did not disturb her. When they came to three different passages, Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the Dwarf lord. "Which way do we go?" he asked.

Gryffindorian came to the front and walked to the passage in the middle. "This will lead us to the Final Hall. Come, my King, I shall lead the way." The party followed Gryffindorian, as he once again lit his torch and led the way. But, unbeknownst to any of them, a pair of large eyes was watching them.

From a small hole in the ceiling, a goblin guard watched their exchanges and smiled. "Oooh… we're having Kings and dwarves for breakfast… a fair daughter of Eve we keep for supper!" said the goblin guard, climbing out of his hole. He skillfully crawled to the ground and ran away, rubbing his hands. He knew the Goblin Chieftains would reward him handsomely for such wonderful information.

* * *

Sadly, this is the end of another chapter. This chapter came out shorter than I expected, but I hope all of you enjoyed reading it nevertheless.

Attention, my dear readers. The next chapter of Down the Rabbit Hole shall be its last for sometime. As I told you earlier, I wrote this part of the story until Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the Sengoku Jidai. I intended to write it's continuation as a sequel to this story until I thought, 'that seems cruel'.

That continuation is partially written, but unfortunately, not fully written. So the wait for the next chapter may not take that long.

Oh dear, the King and Queen have been discovered underground. Can Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the dwarves make it out of the Mountain before the Goblins come for them? All shall be revealed in the next and 'final' chapter of Down the Rabbit Hole, Test of Kingship.


	9. Test of Kingship, part 4

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter Nine

**Test of Kingship**

Part Four

_By Advi_

Gryffindorian led them to a beautifully sculptured hall. Sesshoumaru could not believe how high the ceiling was. It was the highest of all the halls they had gone through. The pillars were very tall and large and made of black glittering marble. They glittered because gold was mixed with the marble.

"This is such a beautiful hall," said Kagome.

"Yes," Gryffindorian answered, melancholically. "In the days of old, the True White King and Queen, Dwarf Lord and Lady, Fairy Prince and Princess, Elve King and Queen would gather here and the people would tell their rulers themselves how they fared. It was a time of great peace."

"What happened," Kagome asked.

As they continued to walk through the great darkened hall, Gryffindorian answered, "The White King and Queen disappeared. The Goblins then invaded and drove us dwarves from the mountain. The Elves closed the borders of their land from ours. Then the Queen of Hearts and a false White Queen appeared and took over rule of Wonderland from the Fairy Prince and Princess. The Fairies and Pixies are gentle and peaceful creatures. They would not slay others, not even at the cost of their own lives. They would rather die than to harm another living creature. So, very easily, the Queen of Hearts took control of Wonderland, and its many peoples, were persecuted."

"We dwarves could not stop the Queen of Hearts, for at that same time we were busy defending Wonderland beneath the earth from Goblins," Salazar continued.

"How very sad," Kagome commented.

Then, they came up to eight thrones set in the middle of the hall. "The thrones of the Lords of Wonderland… or in its old name Caladania." said Salazar, sadly. The party then walked around the thrones and walked away. "Where is the end of this hall?" Sesshoumaru asked, his ears twitching. He could hear something rumbling far away. The sounds that only he could hear at that moment did not bode well.

"Not far more, Sire," Gryffindorian answered.

"I suggest we pick up the pace and quickly, we have been discovered," Sesshoumaru warned.

The dwarves and Kagome stopped.

All they could hear was deafening silence. But, Kagome knew well not to question Sesshoumaru. "If you can hear them coming and we cannot, we may have a chance to escape them," said Kagome, who then began to run.

"But we cannot hear anything Queen Kagome," said Gryffindorian. Sesshoumaru moved past the dwarves still standing with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Do not argue with King Sesshoumaru. If you wish you can stay there till you can hear the Goblins coming, but by then I fear it would be too late to escape." said Kagome as she ran. Sesshoumaru, the quickest of their company was already in front of her. The dwarves began to run, and because of their height, they lagged behind Kagome.

Kagome knew the youkai lord could move much faster then he was moving currently. He could easily sprint to the end of the hall in a blink of an eye. Nevertheless, here she was only a couple of steps behind the dashing Taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru, I do not understand, you can move much faster than this, why do you not abandon us?" Kagome asked, as they ran.

"This Sesshoumaru is not a coward who will leave those under him in danger. I would rather face the enemy, but there are times when the stratagem of fleeing is wiser than battling mindlessly." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome mused that if Inuyasha was not so hostile to Sesshoumaru, he could learn much from his hated elder-half brother. _Now that I have observed Sesshoumaru so closely… he doesn't really seem like such a bad person. In fact, I rather like him. I wonder if we could still be friends when we get back to the Sengoku Jidai? Probably not… he would most likely put as much space from me as possible the moment Inuyasha spouts verbal abuses at him. But, really, all that Inuyasha says about Sesshoumaru… it isn't true._ _Sesshoumaru is a marvelous person… a really good leader._

Kagome was brought out of her musings when the beatings of drums reverberated loudly through the empty hall. It was then that the dwarves, who still doubted Sesshoumaru, realized that he was correct. The Goblins were coming.

Finally, they came to the end of the Final Hall and ran into Hall of Flames. "Is there a reason why this is called the Hall of Flames?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Gryffindorian answered as he ran. "The pillars of the hall are lined with a special substance. They will ignite and light the hall if something that can produce flames strikes it."

"If we lit up the hall, will the light created by the flames be bright enough to deter the goblins from entering?" Kagome inquired.

"No," Salazar answered, "We do not have the time it takes to light up the entire hall. The pillars and each of its four sides must be lighted one at a time. Even if you are able to light up all the pillars, the heat and smoke from the flames would have killed us by then, if the Goblins have not."

The party continued to run through the last hall and they moved even faster when shrieks and loud booms where heard inside the Hall of Flames. "They're here!" Ravendric shouted. While running, Kagome held her bow at the ready and pulled out two arrows from her quiver. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword, and the dwarves pulled out their weapons, axes and small swords. Salazar, incredibly, pulled out a whip.

They had run down much of the hall when they heard sounds of loud scratching behind them. Sesshoumaru turned and shouted, "Keep running all of you!"

Kagome, Gryffindorian, Salazar, Ravendric and Huffletherin ran past him.

"Now its time to see the true worth of this sword," said Sesshoumaru. He fed his youroku into the sword, making it coruscate frighteningly with blue volts of energy. He held the sword up, the blue light it gave off, lit the hall dimly, revealing hundreds of goblins coming towards him, and climbing on the pillars. "Gelvanor!" Sesshoumaru called out the name of his sword and swung it downwards, unleashing a large ball of youki towards the goblins.

The blue ball of youki shot through the ranks of goblins, killing all those in its path in a wink of an eye.

The surviving goblins stood, shocked. One of their prey was very powerful.

Sesshoumaru turned and continued to his companions. Higher ranked goblins that survived, gave orders to the others to spread out.

Sesshoumaru, naturally, caught up easily to Kagome and dwarves. "How far is it to the exit of this hall?" He asked.

"Not far more the door is just-" Gryffindorian stopped abruptly, so did the rest. A huge shadow barred their way.

The huge shadow turned and they saw that it was a large and ugly troll, which smelled disgustingly of rotting flesh. "It is a Black Mountain troll!" said Salazar in horror.

Then, behind them, the goblins cried loudly. They knew they had their prey trapped.

"Kagome, deal with the goblins while I kill this Black Mountain Troll." said Sesshoumaru.

"All right," Kagome answered. She spun around and shot an arrow at the approaching goblins. Surprisingly, her arrow glowed brightly in pink and purified a number of goblins.

"Huh?" said Kagome, stunned, "Are goblins youkai?" But, quickly, she shot another purifying arrow towards the advancing goblins.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the foul troll, his sword held by his side. The Troll swung one of its big, bulky arms, at the Taiyoukai, who avoided it easily. Then, Sesshoumaru leapt and swung the sword from downwards up, in an attempt to cut the troll's arm off. All the sword did; however, was to leave a nasty gash on the troll's upper left arm.

The Troll cried out in pain.

Sesshoumaru saw at once that he could not use this broad sword, the way he used a _katana_. Using that move would have cut the troll's arm off if he was using a _katana_ styled sword.

The troll, angry at Sesshoumaru for harming him, lashed out at the Daiyoukai with its other arm.

Sesshoumaru easily evaded the troll's childish movements by jumping up. Then, he twirled his sword around and drove its blade into the Troll's arm. "OPEN THE DOORS!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Immediately, Salazar, Gryffindorian, Ravendric and Huffletherin dashed forwards towards the doors.

The troll flailed its arm up and Sesshoumaru smiled. He pulled his sword out of the troll's arm and held it above his head and brought it down, striking the troll's neck. The sword moved across, cutting the troll's cleanly off its shoulders. Blood splashed over Sesshoumaru's face and stained his white sleeves, red.

Sesshoumaru jumped away, as the Troll's body fell heavily to the ground while the dwarves opened the doors.

"Kagome, fall back!" The Daiyoukai ordered.

Kagome shot one final arrow of purification and ran past Sesshoumaru and towards the dwarves. Sesshoumaru smiled, Kagome had managed to hold back the goblins quiet well. He stood and noticed that the goblins did not approach him. "Humph… smart creatures." He held Gevalnor up to the side; again, the sword glowed brightly using Sesshoumaru's blue colored youki. The goblins, which knew what was to come, ran away, but the Daiyoukai was not as kind as to let them escape. He swung the sword across, sending a wave of youki that shot towards the goblins, killing large numbers of them in a single move move. The wave of his youki even destroyed the base of two pillars, turning them to dust.

Sesshoumaru could hear the survivors retreating. Unexpectedly, he called out loudly, "Hear me goblins!" Silence fell in the hall, the survivors heard his call. "I am the White King, fear me!" Sesshoumaru then turned around and walked to the doors. The dwarves closed it once he had passed them.

Ravendric and Huffletherin shook as their King strode pass them. He was a powerful being, a skilled warrior, an unfeeling slayer. This powerful being walked with an air of nobility, as if he was higher than all those who surrounded him, and he was. Sesshoumaru was definitely a great King, and under him, victory was sure against any enemy.

When Sesshoumaru passed Kagome, she gave him a smile. He looked down at her and said, "Let us leave this place. Gryffindorian, where do we go from here?" Sesshoumaru asked. The Dwarf Lord came to Sesshoumaru's side and said, "We will have to go up to the surface, King Sesshoumaru. From there we will walk towards Castle Gwynllyn."

Sesshoumaru stepped to the side. "Lead the way," he commanded.

The dwarf walked ahead of the silver-haired Sesshoumaru uncertainly, he gazed back and saw Kagome give him a gentle smile. Gryffindorian, filled with strength, stood tall and walked proudly ahead of the mighty White King. When they came to the surface, the morning sun was rising, its rays providing gentle warmth to the weary travelers who had emerged from the earth. The group moved readily away from the tunnel, leaving it behind in the wilderness.

The party walked until they got to a stream that ran gently into the lake. There they stopped, when Sesshoumaru bent down and began washing the Troll's blood from his face and sleeves. Meanwhile, Kagome assisted the dwarves across the stream. Though it was not deep for her or Sesshoumaru, it was for their companions.

Once Sesshoumaru was done, he rolled up his wet sleeves and trudged to the other side of the stream, where Kagome waited with the dwarves.

Kagome blushed as she watched the handsome Sesshoumaru walk towards her. His face was dripping wet, while his sleeves, rolled up to his elbows, showed off his muscles. Without his jacket, or usual ensemble of a _kimono_ and _hakama,_ one would never guess how slender he actually was. Though, Sesshoumaru was not stick thin, he was well built, but not burley like a body builder. He was, in Kagome's eyes, just right.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome and said, "It is rude to stare at a person for so long." Kagome cheeks went bright red and she turned away immediately. He walked out of the water and took off his wet shoes. "These shoes are not very good. Water gets into them so very easily. I prefer my dragon-hide boots. They do not retain water nor are they as slippery as these." He looked at Kagome and noticed that she was not listening to a word he had said.

"Your Majesty, if you will we could make you a pair of boots that will fare much better than these shoes," said Salazar, coming towards Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, that would be pleasing. Please have them ready when I return." Sesshoumaru answered.

"As you wish, Sire," Salazar replied, reverently.

Kagome was still turned away. Her heart was beating fast… she had just realized that she was slowly falling in love with Sesshoumaru. The longer she was with him, the more her heart beat for him. Even right now, the Daiyoukai seated beside her, made Kagome happier than when Inuyasha ate her cooking. _I can't fall in love with Sesshoumaru… I'm in love with Inuyasha, his younger brother!_

She turned around and found Sesshoumaru staring at her. Softly, she said, "You know, it is rude to stare at a person like that." The couple gazed at each other, both caught it the other's gaze.

_I cannot fall in love with Sesshoumaru,_ Kagome reminded herself.

Sesshoumaru broke his gaze away from Kagome's and thought, _I cannot harbor intimate feelings for this human female… I will not be brought down like my father and brother were by human females. Father was killed because of a human female, that idiot got himself sealed away because of a human female. This Sesshoumaru will not suffer the same fate!_ He then got up and said, "Once all have rested and regained their strength, we shall move on." Kagome got up and looked at her reflection in the clear water.

_Don't fall in love with Sesshoumaru you fool._ Kagome told her reflection in her heart. She then walked to Huffletherin and asked if he still had some biscuits with him. Half an hour later, the small company left the stream and hiked through the forest to Castle Gwynllyn, which did not take long at all to reach.

When they arrived at the castle, the group stood in front of large white gates. The gates were very elaborately crafted and at the height of a normal man and woman, were two circles with the print of a large hand on the left circle, and the print of a small hand of the right circle. Salazar came up to Sesshoumaru and said, "Only those suitable to lead Wonderland can open these gates. Lord Gryffindorian can open these gates, but I would like to see if the both of you can do it instead."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome gazed at Salazar, who went on to say, "To open the gates, place your hands on the handprints. If you are worthy to lead this land, the castle gates shall open."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the left circle, while Kagome took a deep breath and then placed her hand on the right circle. Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. Many clicks were heard, and then, suddenly, the gates moved. They opened and allowed its guests to enter.

"They opened," said Kagome, awed.

Sesshoumaru walked into the castle and could not help feeling as if he had seen its courtyard somewhere before. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru in and she too could not help feeling as if the castle seemed strangely familiar.

How strange, she thought, it was after all her first time here.

They walked into the castle and saw many statues of maids and servants. "Why are there so many statues?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The statues are the servants of this castle… only the return of the True King and Queen will awaken them from their statue form," said Gryffindorian.

Together, the small group set off to find the dungeons. It was Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who found the way to the dungeons. Once they gathered the dwarves, their witnesses; the party once again, headed below ground. They went down a set of spiraling staircases to the dungeons and set out once again to find the mysterious room that would take Kagome and Sesshoumaru back to their world.

They could not find it on the first level and went down to the second level. There too they were unsuccessful and went down to the third level dungeons. Kagome, feeling very tired walked to the end of the dungeons and rested against the cold and rough dungeon wall.

"I cannot believe it!" said Gryffindorian exasperatedly, "We cannot find this room!"

Sesshoumaru came to Kagome and placed his hand on the wall and was about to lean down to her, when the wall moved. Kagome lost her balance and almost fell, if it were not for Sesshoumaru catching her quickly.

This surprised everybody, for behind the stone wall was a door with two hand prints on it.

"Is this the room?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at the wooden door.

"Yes," Gryffindorian answered. "Place your hands on the door, if it opens, then it will take you back to your world… if it does not… we will have to try the doors at the Cave of a Thousand Doors."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked towards the door. They glanced at each other, then, together, they placed their hands on handprints.

Immediately, light glowed around the frame of the door. Gently, they felt it move. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Kagome's waist. The door opened and an unknown force pulled them into the bright white light.

Sesshoumaru quickly used his tail and pulled Kagome towards him. Kagome in turn, wrapped her arms around the Daiyoukai, holding his body tightly. As suddenly as the couple was pulled into the light, they felt themselves fall painfully onto the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly sat up, "Kagome," he called to her. She sat up at once and gasped. In front of her stood Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Rin and Jaken.

"KAGOME!" her friends cried.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Jaken and Rin called out.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other, "We're back," they said at the same time. Kagome wanted to hug Sesshoumaru, but before she could, Inuyasha swept her into his arms. "I thought I had lost you Kagome!" said Inuyasha, as he held her tightly in his arms. But Kagome did not feel comfortable being held by him and pushed Inuyasha away.

Sesshoumaru turned away angrily, but saw something in the tree that surprised him. "Kagome, look at the tree," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru and saw two handprints etched onto the bark of the tree. "I see, so that is how we can return to Wonderland after defeating Naraku."

Jaken came up to his master and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask how you got those funny looking clothes?" Sesshoumaru looked down and noticed he was still in the clothes the Queen of Hearts gave him; however, his sword was missing. "Gevalnor is gone," said Sesshoumaru looking around for his sword. Kagome saw that she too still wore the blue and white dress, but her bow and arrows were missing. "Sesshoumaru, I think we left them in Castle Gwynllyn," said Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Wench!" said Jaken angrily, "how dare you refer to Sesshoumaru-sama with such familiarity!"

"JAKEN!" said Sesshoumaru warningly, "hold your tongue."

"Eh?" said Jaken, flummoxed. He could not comprehend, in the slightest, as to why his eternal master, who despises humans, would defend one; especially this female.

Sesshoumaru stood close to Kagome, making Inuyasha growl aggressively. "Kagome, once Naraku is defeated, meet me in front of this tree."

Kagome gazed up at Sesshoumaru, tenderly, she answered, "I will… we did after all make a promise in Wonderland."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Yes… to free its people from the Queen of Hearts."

Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru with a longing look on her face. "Till the next time we stand in front of this tree…"

The Daiyoukai gazed at her, wishing to kiss the miko goodbye, to taste her lips once more. However, he turned and replied, "Yes, till the next time we stand at this tree." He then bent to his clothes lying on the forest floor and collected them, along with his boots, armor and swords. Standing up, he took a final look at Kagome, and then, silently, he walked away, Rin and Jaken following him.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk away till he moved out of the range of her sight. Once she could no longer see the silver-haired youkai lord, she bent down and picked up her clothes, shoes, bow and quiver of arrows. When she stood up, Kagome turned around and found an angry Inuyasha, glaring daggers at her. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked pleasantly.

"You two-timer!" He shouted at her.

In that instant, Kagome's temper snapped. She pointed her finger at Inuyasha and shouted, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!!" The beads of subjugation around Inuyasha's neck pulled him down so hard to the ground that he made a deep depression in it. Kagome walked behind a tree, and as she began to change, she said, "Inuyasha, you fool! How dare you say that to me when you constantly go off to Kikyou!"

Shippou went up to Inuyasha's fallen form and said, "She's right, you know."

"Shut-up, brat!" Inuyasha managed to say.

The End.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I sincerely apologize for the extremely long wait that you had to endure for this chapter, but, fret not, this is not the final chapter of the story. The next chapter of Down the Rabbit Hole gets a new title. This part of the story will now be called, Down The Rabbit Hole: The Restoration of Caladania. I hope, as my health and strength improves, that I may post the next chapter in the coming weeks.

The next chapter consists of a short telling of the final battle with Naraku and how Kagome and Sesshoumaru return to Wonderland and Castle Gwynlynn and find it completely different.

Till the next chapter of this story or Kagome, Lady of the West.

Advi.


	10. The Restoration on Caladania, Chp 1

**Disclaimer: **Advi does not own Inuyasha, name, or characters. All rights to Inuyasha and all associated characters (of the original story and anime series) belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan, publishers of the Inuyasha manga and Tankoubon.

Wonderland and characters that associate themselves with the Louis Carroll classic 'Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass' belong to the Estate of Louis Carroll. Advi does not own them!

Castle Gwynlynn, its in habitants, Gevalnor, the Heart of Alanenora, and all original characters found in this story were created by Advi. They belong to me! : )

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

**The Restoration of Caladania**

_By Advi_

Chapter One

**The Return to Wonderland**

For months, Sesshoumaru and Kagome kept their distance, only allowing themselves stolen glances when ever their paths crossed. Often, when their two groups parted, Sesshoumaru and Kagome would stare longingly at each other before finally walking away. Their companions; however, noticed this.

This caused Inuyasha to become an angry and jealous hanyou. Whenever his path crossed with his brother's, Inuyasha would constantly attack Sesshoumaru in a vain attempt to keep Kagome away from the _Daiyoukai_.

After awhile, Kagome tired of Inuyasha's childish ways 'sat' him before the fight got too out of hand and too one sided. Sesshoumaru usually had the upper hand in any of these so-called fights.

But, events then unfolded to take Sesshoumaru and Kagome's minds off each other and Inuyasha off his jealousy. Naraku was becoming severely weakened even though he had an almost complete _Shikon no Tama_ in his hands. The brothers called a truce and banded together to defeat Naraku along with help from Kouga and Kikyou.

A great battle took place soon after in Naraku's palace. The small band of unlikely allies battled long and hard against Naraku, his many incarnations and _youkai_ army. The odds were stacked against them. Our heroes were outnumbered, but they fought fiercely and bravely, cutting down their enemy, with the _inuyoukai_ brothers craving the path to their goal, Naraku's defeat.

When they finally were victorious over their other foes and Naraku was cornered, only Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the ones who fought against him. During the course of this difficult final battle, the _Shikon no Tama_ was returned to Kagome.

Then, incredibly, together, Kagome and Kikyou purified the _Shikon no Tama_, and with it much of Naraku. Much to Inuyasha's pride, it was Sesshoumaru who dealt the final blow to Naraku, sending the much hated _half-youkai_ to hell by opening the void to the other world using Tenseiga.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted all of a sudden. All those on the battlefield, turned to the _hanyou_. He was kneeing on the ground with the frail _miko_ on his lap. "Inu…yasha…" Kikyou spoke weakly, "my reason for remaining here is over… I must return to where I belong."

Inuyasha, though he had just claimed victory over his arch enemy, was filled with such pain in his heart that he was on the verge of tears. "No… Kikyou… your place is with me."

Automatically, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, turned to Kagome, but oddly, she did not look disturbed. Kouga walked up to young _miko_. "Kagome, aren't you angry that dog-face there just said he loved that other miko?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, not the least. I know Inuyasha has always loved Kikyou." _But… my heart beats for another who may never love me._ She turned her gaze at Sesshoumaru and found him staring at her.

"Kikyou… please… don't go… you can't leave… not again…" said Inuyasha tearfully. Even Sango was at tears. The scene was too sad for her to bear.

Kagome moved away from Kouga and walked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Didn't you once say it is rude to stare at a person for so long?" Kagome asked once she stood in front of the aristocratic _youkai_.

"Yes… but I stare at you because you mystify this Sesshoumaru," He replied eloquently.

"My… vision… is… fading…" said Kikyou weakly.

Kagome turned around. She saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyou to his chest. "Kikyou… don't leave me." Inuyasha begged.

"Does not the scene of my brother grieving over another female upset you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No…" Kagome replied. The sad scene even touched her heart. "I wish she would not die though… is there a way to save her?" she asked, turning to Sesshoumaru with a pleading gaze in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the _miko_ with a rare surprised look. "Are you begging this Sesshoumaru to use Tenseiga on that other miko? Do you wish to save my brother's other love interest?"

"Yes," Kagome answered without hesitation.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Tensaiga. The sword was silent by his hip. Usually, it would pulse if it wanted to be used; however, this time, unlike with the otter's father, the sword did not pulse. The _Daiyoukai_ gazed at his sorrowed brother cradling the other _miko_ in his arms. "I cannot revive one who is already dead," Sesshoumaru replied. "Her body is not made of flesh and bones, but clay."

"Then there is no way…" Kagome said, sadly, as she bowed her head down.

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome. He could not understand why she wanted to save her rival in love. "There is one way," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome turned gaze, hopefully, up at the stoic youkai lord.

"You must die."

Kagome's eyes widened, stunned.

"You are her reincarnation… she must die for her soul now lives in you. The both of you cannot live in the same world. It is impossible. If you wish for her to live, you must give your soul to her. Do you wish to die, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, but deep within he was greatly anticipating her answer.

Kagome looked down. "No…" she answered, her voice trailing away.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes in relief. However, no one saw his rare display of emotions. "I am glad to hear your answer." He replied.

"You must think me selfish," said Kagome, her gaze still held down.

"No…" Sesshoumaru answered. "To give your life up for such circumstances would have been very foolish."

Kagome looked up, her jet black hair fanning wildly around her as a gust of breeze blew through the clearing. She placed her hand on her chest. "This is my life… if I gave it up so easily, then I would not be able to rest in peace and I know I would disappoint my mother. I am myself and no one else, I treasure my life."

"A worthy answer indeed," Sesshoumaru responded, as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Kikyou… please don't go," Inuyasha begged tearfully. "Naraku's dead, you can finally live peacefully. We can finally be together!"

Kikyou held her hand up to Inuyasha's face. "I am dead… Inuyasha… I have to go… I am glad that I had a chance to avenge myself… I am… glad… that… I… let my hatred of you… go… Inuyasha… I love… yo-u." Her hand fell away, but Inuyasha caught it and held her cold clay hand to his face.

"I love you so much… Kikyou."

At that, Kouga, Sango, and Shippou turned and gazed at Kagome.

"I wish they would stop looking at me… I'm not upset by this at all," said Kagome under her breath. However, Sesshoumaru heard every word she uttered crystal clear.

"It is time to leave, Kagome," said Sesshoumaru holding his hand to her.

Kagome looked up at the _Daiyoukai_. "I thought you would have forgotten about Wonderland."

Sesshoumaru still watching Kikyou's death scene in front, replied, "I cannot… I have made a promise to its people. I must return to fulfill my promise. Do you wish to remain here? I shall not urge you to accompany me to Wonderland."

"No," Kagome replied, taking Sesshoumaru's hand. "I made a promise to them also… As the true White Queen I must return." _I want to return to Wonderland… and… to be with you… This is my silly wish but… I need to find out if I truly am in love with you._ "I want to return to Wonderland." Kagome's eyes were shining with determination that strangely flared warm sensations in Sesshoumaru's chest.

He pulled her close to him and said, "Stay close to me." Immediately, Kagome wrapped an arm around the _Daiyoukai's_ waist. Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken and said, "Jaken, take good care of Rin. Rin be good."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you going somewhere?" Jaken asked his lord and master. He was also glaring at the filthy ningen with her arms around his great master.

"Yes, to fulfill a promise," Sesshoumaru replied.

"A promise?" Jaken repeated, bewildered.

A golden orb then engulfed Sesshoumaru along with Kagome. The orb shot into the air and flew off at a great speed towards the West. However, Inuyasha and the others did not realize that Kagome had gone off with the Daiyoukai. They thought that Sesshoumaru had left the battlefield.

Only after Kikyou passed away and her clay body turned into sand that they finally noticed that Kagome was missing and that Jaken and Rin were still with them.

The heartbroken Inuyasha became livid with rage. "First I lose Kikyou! Now Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga was angry with himself for not realizing that Kagome was gone. He turned into a whirlwind and ran off in search of her and swearing to kill Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and company too took off in search of the _Daiyoukai_.

"Sesshoumaru! Damn you! When I get hold of you, you're gonna wish you really did die all those months back!" said Inuyasha, as he dashed through the forest.

xxoXoxx

Kagome did not know how long it took, but their journey was shorter than she expected. It was not long before they reached the forest where the tree, the gateway to Wonderland was located. Once they reached the forest, Sesshoumaru came out of his orb form and flew on his cloud. Swiftly, the couple soared over the lush and green forest, trying to find the gateway to a land of fantasy.

When the couple finally found the tree, they were surprised by its appearance. They landed gingerly in front of it and stared. It looked as if the tree had suddenly grown steps. "It is like a part of Wonderland has come to our world," said Kagome, gazing at the knobby and bark covered steps.

The _Daiyoukai_; however, was gazing at their hand-prints. "Let us go, before my brother and your wolf suitor come. Knowing those two-dimwitted-short-tempered-imbeciles, they might destroy this tree if they find us together."

Kagome pursed her lips at Sesshoumaru. "Kouga is just a friend, nothing more."

"Why do you need to inform this Sesshoumaru of this matter?" The _Daiyoukai_ asked with an air of aloofness.

With her lips still pursed at him, Kagome answered, "To let you know that I have no interest in the ookami prince."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru held his hand to her.

Kagome gazed up at Sesshoumaru.

He was silent, but waited patiently for the _miko_ to take his hand. Kagome placed her bow and arrows on the ground and then placed her small and dainty hand in the Daiyoukai's. "Let us return to fulfill our promise," said the _youkai_ lord, regally.

Together, the _Daiyoukai_ and the _miko_ walked up the steps and placed a hand, each, on the hand-prints etched on the tree trunk. With a flash of bright light, the couple was pulled into the tree. Magically, the steps at the base of the tree vanished and so did their hand-prints.

All that was left of the _miko_ and the _Daiyoukai_ in the _Sengoku Jidai_ was her bow and arrows and his Tokijin.

xxoXoxx

Kagome and Sesshoumaru fell onto a cold stone floor. Kagome quickly sat up and saw that this time, she had on her clothes. Sesshoumaru sat up and looked down at himself. He had his clothes and armor on. He found Tenseiga at his side, but Tokijin was missing.

"It seems Tenseiga has accompanied me this time, but not Tokijin." The doors to the other worlds closed, sending the _Daiyoukai_ and _miko_ into total darkness.

However, as soon as they were plunged into darkness, torches in the small room suddenly burst to life. Kagome looked up and saw that on the wall opposite them hung the bow and arrows she received from Bharic the old. Next to them was Gevalnor, Sesshoumaru's chosen sword in this world.

"Gevalnor…" said the _Daiyoukai_, as he got to his feet. As Sesshoumaru strode to the sword, each of his soft foot-fall echoed in the room at the bottom of Castle Gwynllyn. He reached out for the sword and pulled it from its red leather scabbard. Sweetly, the blade sang as it left its home. Though the light in the room was dim, the blade of the sword glittered. It was as if the very stars that hung in the night sky lived within the sword.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, while Kagome walked to her bow and arrows and collected them. Slinging the quiver of arrows on her back, she turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Let's go up, we have to make our return known to our friends, the dwarves."

Sesshoumaru took a step to the secret stone wall that concealed the room, when it suddenly opened, letting more light in. Sesshoumaru drew out Gevalnor and held it ready, while Kagome fitted an arrow to her bow.

A man, as tall as Sesshoumaru, stepped into the room, holding a flaming torch. He had long black hair that was tied neatly in a pony-tail and was dressed in a dark blue uniform, which hem reached down to his knees. He bowed silently to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Good afternoon, your majesties. Welcome back to Wonderland and to your home, Castle Gwynlynn." Then straightening up, he introduced himself. "I am Isaac, Viceroy of Castle Gwynlynn."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome lowered their weapons.

To be continued…

* * *

This time my dear readers, you did not have to wait very long for the next chapter. I am getting better and I will try my best to get stronger so I don't get ill again.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome have returned to Wonderland, and right upon their return they meet Isaac, the Viceroy of the Castle. Is this man friend or foe? What will happen to our dear _daiyoukai_ and _miko_? Has Wonderland changed since they were last there? Find out in the next chapter of The Restoration of Caladania!

By the way, Isaac is my own creation. So you won't find him in any Inuyasha manga or anime.

Till the next time!

Adieu.


End file.
